Her World, My World
by itgirl18
Summary: Atobe and Sachiko both lived in the world of elite but the way their life goes differs and they're academic rivals. But an incident will bring them together. Will it give them the chance to get to like each other or will they hate each other more?atobe0c
1. Chapter 1 The Resident King of Hyotei

Chapter1: The Resident King of Hyotei

The limo finally reached Hyotei and entered the gates then his majesty non other than the arrogant tennis team captain Atobe Keigo went out and went straight to the middle school building. As he passes by, eyes of every girl are glued on him. He just gave them his smirk and they almost die seeing it.

Before going to class, he first passes by at the student council office to get some of the things he needed for class or see the new updates that are related to the students and the school. Then he proceeded to class and as he entered the classroom, his girl classmates shouted exaggeratingly upon seeing him.

"Kyaa! Atobe sama! I love you!" they all shouted.

Again, Atobe just smirked arrogantly at them and took his seat. Oshitari approached him. He is the only tennis team regular who's classmates with him.

"Wow! It seems that once again you've brighten up the day of these girls," said Oshitari with a smirk in his face and looked at his girl classmates.

"It just shows that Oresama is indeed irresistible," answered Atobe with pride.

The girls can't seem to lessen up their noise while talking about Atobe. Almost all girls in their class talks about him well, except one for one of course. A girl with long straight jet black hair, who has pale white skin was just sitting, and she's very irritated with the noise.

"Don't you have any respect for other people in this class who are not interested to listen or to hear your noise!" she shouted at her girl classmates who just kept quiet upon hearing her speak.

"Well except for this girl, of course," stated Oshitari.

Atobe just looked at the girl and smirked at her. When she saw her she just ignored him and looked at the other way.

"She's always like that" he thought.

* * *

Hello everyone! I'm back with my first fic. I was able to finish only 5 chapters because I'm really busy with school work and I'm trying to think of different ways on how to write this fic better.


	2. Chapter 2 The Resident Queen

Chapter 2: The Resident Queen

Atobe was always impressed with the way his classmate Okawa, Sachiko made these girls shut their mouth. She had to admit that she can be a good disciplinarian. No wonder the faculty decided to appoint her as the head of the Student Disciplinary Committee.

He knows a lot of things about this girl. Aside from the fact that she hates him, he admits that she is beautiful. She has long, straight, jet black hair that matches her dark and well defined eyebrows and very dark lashes. Her pale white skin contrasts her dark hair, eyebrows and lashes. She has bright violet eyes and pinkish lips that puts glow in her face. When it comes to physique, she is tall and slender. She has a lot of admirers and girls envy her but all she does is ignore them.

When it comes to family background, this girl comes from a very wealthy family. In fact, her family's corporation is one of the biggest competitors of their corporation in terms of sales and popularity. In achievements, she always wins creative writing, poetry and song writing competitions in or outside the school since grade school and is also an excellent artist. She is the top member of the arts and literature club. She is always top 2 in their class and that is one of the reasons why she hates his guts because she can't surpass him in terms of ranking no matter what she does.

In character, well, all he can say is that she is probably one of the most unfriendly girls he had met. She has no real friends, is always alone and spends most of her time writing in a notebook. She is unapproachable and has the tendency to be really mean to others. Since first year, she always ignores and criticizes him. When they were still in their freshman year, he heard a lot of impressive things about her such as she is intelligent and everything. He tried to prove it and they proved him right. There was a time when they had a class debate, she was against her and he had to admit that she's good and he had a hard time beating her but in the end he still won. He approached her and tried to shake hands with her but she refused it and said, "Look, I'm not interested to be friends with you. This is not the end coz I will beat you next time. Get out, you're blocking my way." Then she pushed him lightly and walked away from him. Thus was the start of their rivalry but it's not his fault if he always win.

"What's the matter Okawa san? Something bothering you?" smirk Atobe while talking to Sachiko.

"It's none of your business," answered Sachiko coldly. "Don't talk to me. I'm allergic to your voice."

"How come? Oresama has the most beautiful speaking voice" he answered. "Be awed by my beautiful voice."

"Sure. I'm really awed. You sounded like a monkey," she answered back.

Atobe just kept his mouth shut and decided not to answer back because he knows that arguing with her is pointless because she is not the type who gives up easily when it comes to arguing with him. After all, he is still a gentleman who knows how to respect every damsel.

* * *

This chapter tells about my oc so her physical description might make you think of it as sue-ish but I won't make her one in terms of character. She may sound perfect through description but I'm telling you, she's not.


	3. Chapter 3 The King vs The Queen

Chapter 3: The Arrogant King Vs the Ice Queen

The math teacher arrived. Before starting the class the teacher announced the scores of their preliminary exams.

"Okay, everybody, here are the scores of your preliminary exams in calculus," said sensei. "The third highest is Oshitari who got a score of ninety in this hundred item exam."

"Oshitari stood up from his seat and took the paper from his teacher.

"Then Okawa san got ninety-five," continued their teacher. "And Atobe san got ninety-six, only one point up from Okawa san. Congratulations. And as for others, almost all of you passed this exam."

When Sachiko received her paper, she wasn't really that satisfied. She thought she would do great in this test. Well, she did great but someone was up from her by only one point. He hates the fact that this arrogant monkey is higher than her by only one point. What's with that one point anyway?

"Only one point," she said to herself. "Why did he have to be so lucky and get that one point?"

The teacher discussed the lesson for the day. Everybody was listening. Atobe was listening either but he was also looking at Sachiko.

"_I wonder. What does she feel right now,_"he thought. "_I'm only one point ahead from her. This must have irritated her. I know it."_

Sachiko was listening attentively until she felt that a pair of eyes was looking at her from behind. She turned her head and saw the very same person that has been getting on his nerves since freshman year, Atobe.

Atobe noticed that Sachiko turned her head at him. She just gave her his usual arrogant smirk. Her eyebrows met then she ignored him.

"_Even though your expression looks mad you're still pretty but your still not oresama's type._"

The class ended and the students stood up from their seats. Atobe approached Sachiko.

"So how did the test go? Oresama wants to know," asked Atobe smirking in a way that gets on Sachiko's nerves.

"Why are you asking me?" asked Sachiko in an irritated voice. "If you're asking me just to make fun of me and show to me that you're higher than me then remember this! You're just up from me by one point so you're just lucky.

Atobe just listened, still smirking. Sachiko was still talking.

"I could ace that test anytime," she shouted at Atobe surprising other students who heard her and they just stared at her. "And you know it! So if you think only up by one point is an achievement of victory, think again! You're just really lucky."

The way Sachiko shouted at Atobe seems to be getting on his last nerves but he still managed not to lose his composure. After shouting at Atobe, Sachiko looked around and noticed that the students around them are looking at her.

"What are you looking at!" she shouted at them, scaring the whole lot of them. "If you had nothing better to do other than snooping on other people's business I suggest that you stop it or else!"

Then she exited the scene with poise. As she passes by, the students who were in here way moved so that she can have a clear way. Atobe just looked at her as she takes her exit. The way she did her exit is comparable to every queens or princesses. People just move automatically because the queen is about to pass and take her exit.

"_If I'm the king then you're the queen and guess what, we're rivals, how ironic,_" he thought and went to his way just like the way Sachiko had her exit, the students just moved automatically because they know that the king is about to pass.

* * *

Sachiko seems to be having a bad day. Every class that she goes to announces the students who got the highest marks. She's always the second highest to that arrogant monkey she hates the most. He's always up by one or a few point which really annoys her.

"Where is he getting all that luck?" she asked to herself while sitting under the tree at the school ground and taking a look at her test papers. "I thought I did great but someone did better than me and it's only for a few points."

"I hate this!" she shouted really loud throwing her test papers making other students hear her and turn their heads at her. "Why does it have to be him, of all people?"

She looked at the students. The students were freaked out and looked the other way.

Sachiko took a notebook from her bag and started writing. This is actually her diary. She had been writing her diary at the age of six. The emotions of every poems, short stories, or songs she writes are based from her diary in which she bases to her real emotions that she experienced when she was young. That's her secret when it comes to writing.

As a kid, she has been very ambitious and wants to do well in everything she does even until now. She knows that every guy admire her even though how many countless times she had ignored them and every girls envy her and wants to be just like her. Most of them think that she is living a perfect life because after all, she is the daughter of a wealthy tycoon but she is actually not. If she had the chance of trading her life with others then she'd be glad to.

While writing she heard a loud noise from the tennis courts. The noise is from those rabid fangirls of her biggest rival. She's really annoyed with the noise those girls make. She always asks herself that don't they have any consideration for other students who are sick of hearing their noise.

When it comes to her impression on Atobe, Keigo, she never liked him since first year. He was on the same class with her since first year. She hates his arrogant, egoistic and overconfident attitude. She always thought of him as the type who only wants to gain glory because he wants to let others know how great he is and he hates those types. She knows that she can surpass her anytime but he's always lucky because he is always up by a few points and that is really frustrating.

Sachiko stood up to take a look on what's happening. When she reached the courts, it was surrounded by a huge wave of fangirls. She can also see Atobe playing and he scored.

"Oresama no bigi, yoi na," he shouted then she noticed that Sachiko was there and he smirked at her.

"Kyaa! Atobe sama!" the fangirls shouted.

Sachiko noticed that Atobe was smirking at her. She just looked at her coldly.

"How overconfident, you don't win all the time," she whispered to herself. "This overconfidence of yours will bring so much disappointment when you lose your upcoming matches. I know it."

Atobe noticed that Sachiko left. Since his match is already finished, he exited from the courts to follow Sachiko. Annoying Sachiko has sometimes been a habit of his. He saw her walking away from the courts.

"What were you doing back there?" he asked and Sachiko turned her head at her. "I know you're there to watch oresama."

"You wish, arrogant monkey," said Sachiko in a small tone.

"Just admit it, Oresama would understand if you adore oresama," insisted Atobe.

"If you think everyone likes you and your bighead, think again," said Sachiko coldly.

"Hah! Oresama's beauty is exceptional," said Atobe with pride.

Sachiko rolled her eyes then she turned her back on Atobe and walked away.

"Stupid monkey," she said to herself.


	4. Chapter 4 A King's Ambition

Chapter 4: A King's Ambition

Atobe had been practicing with his team very hard because the Kantou Tournament is fast approaching. He has his own goals. The first one is to get the championship medal from last year's champion, the Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Then the second one has been his ultimate goal, to beat his ultimate rival Tezuka, Kunimitsu of Seishun Gakuen. The last goal is to lead Hyotei to the nationals. This has been his biggest goal and it is his duty to fulfill it because he is the man on top of the tennis team's 200 members.

It was revealed that their first opponent is Seigaku. Even though they managed to beat them last year, he's not the type who becomes overconfident that they'll beat them the second time. Seigaku happens to be one of the best teams in Kantou and they have well known players aside from Tezuka such as Fuji, Syuusuke who has been famously known as the tensai and the Golden pair. With these players he knows that they can win anytime and especially now that a rookie named Echizen, Ryoma joined their team. They have to be alert in order to win.

* * *

Sachiko is in her table at the Disciplinary Committee Office writing her diary. Most of the day, all she ever hear from students is the upcoming Kantou Tournament. Atobe's fangirl always scream it out of their mouths and she's fed up with it. She's not interested if the tennis team will win or lose because first of all it's not her glory or her pain. Second, the person he hates most is the tennis team captain so again, she's not interested.

She packed her things in her schoolbag and was about to leave until she heard a familiar voice. It was from two tennis team members namely

Mukahi and Oshitari. She eavesdropped for a while.

"Oi Yuushi, the Kantou Tournament is fast approaching," she can hear Mukahi saying. "Our first opponent is Seigaku right."

"Yes. Why?" asked Oshitari.

"Their team lost to us last year right?" asked Mukahi.

"Yeah," answered Oshitari.

"So I know that we can win against them and I heard that they also have an acrobatic player," continued Mukahi. "I know I'm better than him."

"They do have some pretty tough players but I'm still confident with our team," said Oshitari then they were out of the scene.

"Overconfident bunch just like their team captain," she said quietly. "We'll just see if you'll win."

* * *

The Kantou Tournament is finally here. A lot of tennis players from different teams of all part of the Kantou Region are here to witness different matches of different teams. But the highlight of today's matches is the match of Hyotei and Seigaku. After all, both this teams are two of the best teams in Kantou.

Sachiko doesn't have class today so most of their classmates attended this match. Although she herself is not a big fan of tennis, she just attended in order to see if Atobe and his team would win. But she's not here to support her rival. She just wants to see if their overconfidence can help them win.

She went to a hotdog stand to buy food and drinks until she noticed that someone was standing on her back. That person started talking and she recognized the voice.

"It's a big surprise to see you here," said Atobe and then Sachiko faced him suddenly. "Are you here to watch Oresama play and win?"

"No, in fact I'm here to see you lose," Sachiko answered and looked Atobe straight in the eye.

"What makes you say that Oresama will lose," replied Atobe.

"Because I know it," answered Sachiko calmly. "Your team will lose. You don't win all the time.

Then Sachiko passed through Atobe. Atobe just smirked and started saying something.

"Sorry to say, but Oresama will not lose," said Atobe with pride.

The match with Seigaku started. Doubles 2 was between Oshitari-Mukahi pair vs Kikumaru-Momoshiro pair. Atobe thought that at first, his teammates were doing well but as the game goes by he can see who will win this match and it's not his teammates. He was right though. His two teammates had been a little overconfident that they failed to see where their opponents are getting all their strength to win.

The doubles 1 was between Shishido-Ootori pair and Inui-Kaidoh pair. Atobe had to admit that the opponent's combination is a bit weird but interesting and their doing great against their team. His team won in the end of doubles 1 match but they had a hard time defeating them.

Next, is the singles 3 and both forfeited because both players were injured. Both players went to the hospital to have their wrists checked.

It's time for singles 2. he knows that this match won't be easy because the next is one of Seigaku's pride, Fuji Syuusuke the tensai. He had confidence in Jirou's ability but he has to wake up and be alert especially when facing this opponent. While the singles 2 match is going on he can tell that Fuji was just toying with Jirou. He was right and Fuji did win with his so called Hakugei.

Up next is the much awaited singles 1. The time Atobe had waited to face Tezuka has finally come. He will beat him then his team will proceed to the next round. Then after this he'll annoy the heck out of Sachiko once again. Their team won't lose. He'll prove it. He can almost hear his fangirls and the whole team cheering.

"Kyaa! Atobe sama!"

"The winner will be Hyotei! The winner will be,"

Then Atobe snapped his finger and shouted, "ME!" Then he can see Sachiko on the bleachers. She's really different from other girls. Other girls scream his name while all she does is sit at the bleachers and look at him coldly. But he doesn't care, he'll prove to her that they can win and will win this match.

Sachiko just sat on the bleachers quietly. Those rabid fangirls irritates her. She can see Atobe looking at her in a way that he's going to prove something to her. If that's how it is then bring it on. She can feel the outcome of the match between these two teams. She also knows that Atobe had dreamed beating this Tezuka, Kunimitsu.

Singles 1 started. At first it was in Atobe's pace but as the game goes on, his opponent is doing much better. He's making Atobe run in both sides of the court while standing and not moving in one spot.

The biggest surprise of this match is that Atobe seems to be good in detecting his opponent's weakness. He had revealed that Tezuka's wrist or arm is not injured but rather, it was his shoulder. Despite of his injury, Tezuka was still giving him a hard time and Sachiko can see it. She can see Tezuka's strong willpower and it impresses her. After the long match, it finally reached its climax resulting to Atobe's win and limit of Tezuka's shoulder. Both captains sat on their benches. Sachiko just stared at an exhausted Atobe.

"Poor guy, not satisfied with his win," whispered Sachiko to herself.

Atobe looked at Sachiko's direction and he saw her. Sachiko noticed and she just looked back at her. They just looked at each other for a while but it was broken when the next match was announced.

The tiebreaking match is between Hiyoshi, Wakashi the one to replace Atobe and Echizen, Ryoma. The match ended and Echizen won.

It seems that Seigaku is going to move to the next matches. Atobe accepted his team's defeat. There's nothing he can do. Sachiko saw everything and it seems that her instinct was indeed right.


	5. Chapter 5 The King's Loss and Pain

Chapter 5: The King's Loss and Pain

Atobe was just walking alone in the school corridors. He was on his way to the Supreme Student Council Office.

He can't seem to get yesterday's match out of his head. He can't believe that their team lost and got eliminated in the first round. Honestly, it gave him a lot of frustration and he was having a hard time sleeping. He's not in the mood to talk to anybody.

What Sachiko told him that their team won't win came true and was hard to accept that his academic rival predicted it. It was very hard to accept. Before, he was thinking of different ways in how to annoy Sachiko but now he just want's to avoid her. She'll just tease and make fun of him. While walking he's not looking on his way but rather on the floor. He can't see who's passing on his way so he bumped on someone.

"What's with that?" said a familiar voice. "Aren't you looking on your way?"

Atobe looked at the person he bumped to and saw that it was the very same girl he doesn't want to see, Sachiko. They stood up and Atobe did not speak to her but she started.

"So how does it feel winning by destroying someone's shoulder?" said Sachiko.

"Oresama is not in the mood to exchange insults with you," answered Atobe.

"I'm not stupid. Of course I know that."

Atobe just listened but did not looked at Sachiko.

"I told you, your team won't win."

"Yeah. This time you won. Great isn't it."

"Don't worry I'll be praising you for the first time."

Atobe's eyes widened. What does she mean by she'll be praising me for the first time.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Atobe.

"I have to admit that you are a good player and that there's nothing wrong with you," said Sachiko.

Atobe just listened.

"It's just that some of your teammates and a part of you became a little overconfident that maybe you forgot to see something," stated Sachiko.

"And what is that?"

"I don't know. Don't ask me, you're the one who lost."

After those words, Sachiko left him.

"_Maybe she's right," _he thought. _"Maybe he and his teammates got a little overconfident that they failed to see that their opponents have this immeasurable determination. Sachiko can also tell that he was not satisfied with his win against Tezuka. Yes he won but he did not surpass him. He also underestimated that rookie and was shocked that he beat the same person who's going to take the captaincy when he graduates. This is frustrating but there's nothing he can do but to accept it."_

She looked at Sachiko while she's walking away from him.

"_I have to admit that I admire that fact that she can stand being alone. She looks strong and I wonder where she gets all that strength. We've been on the same class since first year but she's still mysterious in my eyes. She's like a puzzle in which you have to find the right and perfect pieces in order to solve her."_

After his classes, Atobe went straight home. They had no practice because the whole team needs a break from those exhausting practices and besides, they were eliminated from the Kantou Tournament. As he was about to ride in his limo, he also saw Sachiko who was about to ride in her limo. She noticed him but she just ignored him and he was glad she did. Arguing with her is pointless especially now that he still feels vulnerable after losing to Seigaku.

He'll just have to focus on his study. He remembered what Sachiko told him last time and he had to admit that she's right. She can get the top spot from him anytime. He knows her capacity and how smart she is. Sometimes he can't also help but think that maybe he's just really lucky because he's always up by only a point or few. When it comes to GPA's he's also up by only a few points.

He arrived at his mansion. When he went down his limo, his butler and his three maids greeted him.

"Welcome home, young master Keigo," said the butler. "Your father will be calling later."

He just nodded and went straight to his room. He took a shower then after that he changed into his pajamas and lay down in his bed. He heard the phone ring.

"_Hello is this you father?"_

"_Yes Keigo. So how are you doing there in Japan? How are your studies and your tennis?"_

"_I'm doing well with my studies. I'm still on top of my class. In tennis…uhhmm…our team lost."_

"_Oh. Well, as long as you stay on top of your class that's okay for me."_

"_Yes father."_

"_Being the heir of the Atobe Enterprise you have to do great in everything, especially with your studies."_

"_Hai!"_

"_Okay bye."_

"_Bye father."_

The call ended and Atobe put the phone down. He lay down in his bed and started thinking again.

"As always, he doesn't really care that much about Oresama's tennis career," he said to himself. "He wants Orersama to excel in class so that he can boast to other businessmen that his son is a great student."

Atobe knows that his father and his grandfather are proud men. They are always proud of him ever since when he was young and this helped a lot in boosting his ego.

But now, after losing to Seigaku it felt as if his ego was lowered. He's starting to have self doubts. How can he get over with this? It's still hard for him. He just closed his eyes and tried to sleep even though it's still very early. He wants to take a break from this stressful world of his. A world that's full of high expectations and pride.


	6. Chapter 6 The Queen's Expectation

Chapter 6: The Queen's Expectation

Sachiko is really expecting for her birthday in three days. She's planning to call her parents to remind them that their presence is the best gift for her. She picked up her phone and dialed her mother's number and it is ringing now.

"_Hello mom, it's me Sachiko."_

"_Oh hello sweety, you called?"_

"_Well you see, in three days, it will be my birthday so I'm expecting you to be here at home. I'll call dad later to remind him."_

"_I'll try sweety."_

"_Please be here mom. I'm only asking you to be here on my birthday and also dad."_

"_Don't worry, I'll try."_

"_Okay mom, bye."_

"_Bye."_

The call ended and she sighed. Talking with her mom and begging her to attend her birthday did get any better. Why is she having a bad feeling about it? She decided to call her father.

"_Hello dad, it's me Sachiko."_

"_Oh honey, why did you call?"_

"_You see, this coming three days will be my birthday and I'm expecting you and mom to be there."_

"_So what did she say?"_

"_She said she'll try but don't just try, do it.. That's what I'm only asking and it's not that hard."_

"_Okay honey, I'll try."_

"_Okay bye."_

"_Bye."_

The call ended and just like the previous conversation, it did not make her feel any better.

Her birthday has finally come and she asked her maids to cook her mom's favorite dish and her dad's favorite dessert. She thought that it would be better if the celebration will be just for dinner. Her nurse maid Ayame was in charge of cooking because being able to look after Sachiko ever since she was young made her know the foods that Sachiko like and that are definitely allowed to her. Sachiko happens to be sensitive due to allergic reactions and she happens to be asthmatic. She's allergic to peanuts, shrimp, chicken and egg.

Sachiko is very glad that her birthday is Sunday. She went shopping to buy for a dress that will look good on her. She wants to give her parents the impression that their daughter is now a lady. She went to a boutique in Shibuya and chose a a black spaghetti strapped dress with a red ribbon in it's waist and red flower prints at the bottom edged part of the dress.

But even though how excited she is, she starting to doubt whether her parents will show up. She can't understand why is she having instincts that they're not going to show up. Even though she's having instincts such as that, she's still hoping that they'll show up.

It's already five o'clock in the afternoon and she started beautifying herself. She's really excited and she can't wait to see her parents and talk to them. She wore the dress she bought. She also put a very light make up in her face. She wore a red headband and curled the tip or her hair.

Just when she was about to go outside to check if everything is prepared, her phone rang. She saw that it was her mother so she answered it but she's starting to get nervous about the call. She's having a bad feeling about the call but still answered it.

"_Hello sweety, this is mommy."_

"_Hello mom. Something happened." _Her voice sounded flat."

"_I'm sorry I can't go home because something just came up, an emergency. I promise that ill just make it up to you."_

"_Okay. I understand."_

"_Are you sure it's just okay to you."_

"_Yeah it's as if I have a choice."_

"_Okay. Bye sweety."_

The call ended. She received a message from her father and just like her mother, he can't make it. She went out of her room and went on the dining area and sat on a chair. Ayame and the other maids served the food. She was not happy with the outcome.

"Ayame, just call everyone who works in this mansion," ordered Sachiko.

"All the food will be wasted if no one will eat them, right? Mom and dad won't be here."

"Miss Sachiko, are you all right?" asked Sachiko.

"Yes, I'm fine," answered Sachiko in a manner that she's about to cry. "I'm not in the mood to eat."

Sachiko left the dining area when all the workers in her mansion were on the dining area eating merrily. She went outside the gates. She walked in the streets of their neighborhood. It was already dark and it's almost 7 o'clock. She saw a taxi and called it then she went in.

She stopped by at a luxurious restaurant. She ordered pasta and a bottle of champagne. She's really disappointed. She was not surprised if they did not attend because it's always like this. Nothing's new anyway. What she doesn't like is that her parents preference in attending other matters rather than attending her birthday. If she remembered it correctly, she never asked anything for her birthday except for their appearance.

She had a feeling that her parents won't come but she herself became so denial with it. She really wanted them to come that's why she had been so denial. She wants to cry but thought that this an inappropriate place to be emotional so she decided not to. She drank too much champagne. She's almost done with one bottle.

"Look who's here," said a familiar voice behind her. "Who would have thought that we would meet here?"

Sachiko recognized the voice so she turned her head. She was a bit surprised that she'll be seeing Atobe here.

"_Of all people, why does it have to be him?"_


	7. Chapter 7 The Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 7: The Unexpected Meeting

"What are you doing here?" asked Sachiko.

"Oresama should be asking you the same," answered Atobe the he sat in front of Sachiko and leaned his face closer to hers. "Today happens to be your birthday, then why are you here?"

"Look Mr. arrogant monkey, it's none of your business!" yelled Sachiko. "Now leave me alone!"

"Oh come on, you should be at least nice to Oresama," said Atobe smirking. "What's a lovely lady like you doing here on her birthday alone and drinking a bottle of champagne that's almost empty?"

Sachiko poured the remaining champagne on her glass and drank it. Atobe just looked at her while drinking. After drinking, she looked at Atobe straight in the eye. There was a long silence until Atobe broke it.

"You're beautiful," said Atobe expressively, looking at Sachiko straight in the eye.

Sachiko's eyebrows met.

"Are you trying to make fun of me?" said Sachiko in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Oresama is telling the truth," answered Atobe with confidence. "You should at least be happy that Oresama praises your beauty."

"That's it!" yelled Sachiko. "I'm leaving this place. I can't stand being in one place with you."

Sachiko stood up leaving Atobe on the table and heading straight to the door of the restaurant. Atobe just looked at Sachiko as she walks away from him.

Sachiko just walked in the streets of Tokyo. She's not really looking at her surroundings so she's not aware where she is now. But she didn't care and she just continued walking. She was having a bad day and she can't take it anymore so tears poured down from her eyes. Suddenly, it rained heavily. She's crying really hard but no one can notice it because the heavy rain just washes away the tears from her eyes.

Meanwhile, Atobe was still in the restaurant eating his dinner. When he was finished with his dinner, he stood up from the chair and went to the door of the restaurant. When he reached the door, the rain suddenly poured down from the night sky heavily. His driver went down from the limo with an umbrella and aided him as he goes inside his limo.

While inside his limo, he just looked at the streets. The whole street is wet because of the rain. He saw a familiar figure standing on the right side of the streets. He ordered the driver to stop the limo to have a clearer view of the person. It was Sachiko. She's soaking wet and if his observation is right, she is crying. He asked for an umbrella and used it while approaching Sachiko.

"What are you doing here?" asked Atobe then he dragged her to come with him. "Come and Oresama will take you home."

"Let go of me," yelled Sachiko.

"Don't be stubborn! Oresama will take you home!" insisted Atobe and dragged her inside his limo successfully.

While inside his limo, there was a long silence between them. Sachiko is looking at her feet. Atobe wanted to ask her what's wrong so he broke the silence.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Sachiko did not answer. Atobe is starting to get irritated with this girl but he thought that she's not in her usual self so he tried to be patient.

"You should at least respond when someone is asking you," continued Atobe then he noticed that Sachiko is shaking.

"It's cold," said Sachiko then she looked at Atobe. She's starting to have blurry visions and then she fainted.

Atobe caught her and he felt her skin. Her skin is very hot.

"She has a fever," he said. "Bring Oresama to a hospital."

The driver followed his master's order. They reached the hospital. Sachiko's temperature is 39 degree Celsius. Atobe called her residence to inform them about Sachiko's condition.

He was in Sachiko's room watching her. Then an old lady arrived.

"Hi, I'm Ayame, Sachiko's nurse maid since she was young," said the old lady.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Atobe, Keigo," responded Atobe. "Oresama is in the same class with her."

"What happened to her?" asked Ayame.

"Oresama saw her in the streets soaking wet so I volunteered to take her home," answered Atobe. "But while we were inside the limo, she fainted and she's burning with fever so we brought her in this hospital."

"Thank you for bringing Miss Sachiko here," said Ayame with gratitude.

"Your welcome but when Oresama found her, she was crying," said Atobe. "Is there something wrong with her?"

Ayame looked at Atobe with a sad expression in her face. Atobe can tell that something sad is happening with Sachiko. He looked at Sachiko and she's sleeping quietly and beautifully. But he can tell that under that beautiful face of hers is a hidden sadness that no on can see. Since first year, he always thought of Sachiko as a mystery to solve. He wanted to know why she acts so mean, unapproachable, unfriendly, cold and why she doesn't want to mingle with other people and make friends. He can tell that now is the perfect time to know a lot of things about this mysterious lady.


	8. Chapter 8 A Fact About Sachiko

Chapter 8: A Fact about Sachiko

Atobe is still in the hospital watching over Sachiko. Ayame left because she has to get things that Sachiko will need when she wakes up. He volunteered to watch over Sachiko while she's away. He just stared at Sachiko's sleeping body. While looking at her he remembered a fact about Sachiko that he learned through Ayame. He really bothered to ask Ayame why her young mistress is always alone and doesn't even bother to make friends or socialize with other people or students.

According to Ayame, she had been working for the family of Sachiko's mother all her life. She nursed Sachiko's mother when she was young and even Sachiko. She had witnessed every event that had happened in Sachiko's family and personal life, whether they are bad or good and happy or sad. She recalled everything Ayame had said.

"_Okay I will tell you but you have to promise me that this will be only just between us okay," said Ayame._

"_Yes, Oresama promise not to reveal this secret," answered Atobe._

"_You see, when Miss Sachiko was in first grade she studied in a primary school in New York. She always excels in class and was a very jolly and friendly girl," stated Ayame. She had a lot of friends and was admired by a lot of students until one time…._

"_What happened?" asked Atobe._

"_She heard two of her closest girl friends talking bad things about her," answered Ayame. It hurt a lot to find out that two of her closest friends whom she happens to have trusted very much at that time would stab her at the back. Those two were just jealous because Miss Sachiko is great in everything she does._

"_So after that she transferred to Hyotei," continued Atobe._

"_Yeah. She begged her parents to have her transfer schools," said Ayame. But that incident changed her view about having friends. Since then, she had been unfriendly and unapproachable to others. She believes that every people are just the same, mean, envious and backstabbing._

_-End of Flashback-_

A few minutes later, Sachiko woke up and was shocked to see the person she hated most.

"What are you doing here?" yelled Sachiko. "Who asked you to come here?"

"You know what, that is a rude way to talk to someone who just brought you here," said Atobe.

"What do you mean?" asked Sachiko.

"Don't you remember that it was Oresama who brought you here," answered Atobe.

"What did you just said?" saked Sachiko wonderingly.

"You were burning with fever and you fainted so Oresama brought you in this hospital," said Atobe and smirked at Sachiko. "So you should at least thank Oresama for that. Ayame was here but she left to get the things you will need. She'll be back later.

Sachiko just kept quiet and looked away from Atobe. Being second to Atobe was not a good thing and being alone with him is worse but what she couldn't really stand is the fact that Atobe helped her and she owes him her life.

"_Oh Ayame please come back here, I can't stand being with this guy!" _she thought.

The two never spoke to each other until Ayame arrived. Atobe decided to leave so he said his goodbye. Ayame on the other hand, was grateful with Atobe for watching over her mistress. Atobe accepted it even though her mistress wasn't being nice to her.

Atobe went outside the hospital and went straight to his limo. His driver had been waiting for him for a few hours. He gave one last look at the hospital.

"_Even though Oresama already helped you out, you never even managed to say thank you," _thought Atobe. _"You've got some attitude, girl."_

Then the limo left. Atobe thought that he would never forget this day. This day was the first day he got close to Sachiko on a different situation. They usually argue when they are close just like to warring rulers from two warring countries but this time, he turned out to be the hero and she turned out to be the damsel in distress. He thought that if this was a story in a novel then this could be the twist.


	9. Chapter 9 A Visit at Sachiko

Chapter 9: A Visit at Sachiko's Mansion

Atobe was sitting in class listening while the teacher is discussing her lessons. He was glancing at Sachiko's seat but no ones there.

"_It seems that Miss Ice Queen is not yet feeling well,"_ he thought.

Atobe got a call from Ayame that Sachiko was discharged and went home. He decided to visit Sachiko in her mansion after class. Even though she was discharged already, he thought that maybe she's still weak. After all, if he remembers it correctly, there are times that he sees her cough and her parents gave a note to the committee that she is not allowed to attend PE. He doesn't see her in any physical activities. But whatever it is, he'll still visit her even if she yells at her.

After class, he went straight to his limo. Before entering, he grabbed his phone from his bag and dialed his butler's number and gave him some instructions then he went in.

* * *

Atobe arrived at Sachiko's mansion. The mansion is equally as big as his mansion. The gates just opened automatically. His limo parked in front of the main door of the mansion. The door was just open so he just went in. He saw a maid so he called the maid.

"Where is your mistress?" Atobe asked the maid. "Oresama wants to see her."

"Sachiko sama is in her room," answered the maid who was giving him strange looks.

But knowing Atobe, he didn't mind at all. He faced at his limo then gave a signal. A lot of his maids went out of his limo including his butler. They were carrying a large bouquet of beautiful flowers. There were so plenty of it that the maid was shocked at what she saw and she herself couldn't count how many flowers there were.

Atobe and his crew went straight upstairs and looked for Sachiko's room. He opened the first door and alas, he found what he was looking for. Sachiko was inside sitting in front of the mirror and Ayame is brushing her long, straight, dark locks.

Sachiko turned her head and was surprised to see Atobe in her room. It angered her to see that the person she hates a lot is in her house and worse, in her room.

"What are you doing here!?" asked Sachiko in an angry tone as she stand up from her sit and walked straight to Atobe.

Sachiko was just walking slowly and Atobe can still see that there is still a sign of restlessness in her. Atobe just smirked at her and snapped his finger.

Atobe's maids and his butler went inside Sachiko's room carrying those flowers. They surrounded Sachiko and is very close to her giving her a hard time to move.

Sachiko was shocked at what she saw. Those flowers were all around her and she can't breathe well because of the people who were so close to her and plus the flowers. She can almost feel the pollens being inhaled by her.

"Okawa san, take this beautiful gift given by Oresama," said Atobe.

"All of you!" shouted Ayame. "Move away from Miss Sachiko!"

Atobe was shocked to see Ayame shout angrily. Everyone moved away from Sachiko bringing the bouquet of flowers with them. Atobe's eyes widened when he saw Sachiko on the floor trying to catch her breath. She was having difficulty of breathing. Atobe ran towards Sachiko and carried her to her bed. Ayame gave Sachiko her inhaler and made her use three pillows.

"Everyone go back to the limo and go home!" ordered Atobe to his crew. "I'll just call if I need to go home."

His people just followed at what he said. He can also see Ayame giving Sachiko some medications and he bet that it was for asthma.

"You can have your rest for now Sachiko sama," said Ayame.

Sachiko just nodded. Atobe can now now understand everything. This girl is indeed asthmatic and she's allergic to flowers.

"Sachiko sama needs to have her rest," said Ayame. "Is it alright if we walk straight to the living room."

Atobe nodded and followed Ayame's request. But before proceeding to the living room, she looked first at Sachiko and was feeling they were in the living room, there was a long silence. Atobe couldn't stand it so he decided to broke the silence.

"Oresama is sorry about what happened today," apologized Atobe. "It won't happen again."

"I understand," said Ayame. "I know that you're just concerned with miss Sachiko."

"It's just that Oresama doesn't know Okawa san's condition," explained Atobe. "So why is she discharged if she is not yet feeling well?"

"Miss Sachiko wants it because she hates being in the hospital," answered Ayame. "She prefers to be at home and rest than stay in the hospital."

"Oresama understands and is sorry again for what happened earlier," said Atobe.

"It's alright," said Ayame and smiled at Atobe.

* * *

Atobe already called his driver to get him and take him home. While inside his limo, he can't help but think about what happened earlier. He had a lot of firsts today. It was his first time to bring flowers to a girl. It was his first time to bother visiting a girl in her house. It was his first time to set foot at a girl's house and see her room. But most of all, it was his first time to put a person's life in danger because of his-being-concerned-attitude. What's worse is, he did it to the person whom he knew that really hates him a lot.

"What a day!" he thought.


	10. Chapter 10 Sad News Sachiko

Chapter 10: Sad News Sachiko

After the incident at the Okawa Mansion, Atobe was not able to see Sachiko for a few days because weekend came. He was a bit worried and can't stop thinking about her but he found it weird thinking about someone though. Especially when that someone is the very same person who had been really cold to him since the first time he stepped foot on the grounds of Hyotei. Aside from that, he's not really the type who worries too much for a girl especially when he knows that the girl hates everything about him.

It's just that, he always thought that Sachiko has something that makes her appealing but annoying at the same time. Now that explains why she is still popular even though she acts cold towards others. He can't deny the fact that she's got the beauty, the brains and the reputation which is comparable to his. But they also have a lot of differences and an example to that is that they act differently towards other. He's a sports buff and has a healthy and athletic body while she is skinny, asthmatic and is not even allowed to attend P.E. He's more on talk and leadership while she's more on writing, sketching or painting and music. The reason why some students hate her is that aside from being envious, they don't like the way she acts towards them. Student continues to like him on the other hand because he knows very well how to handle his popularity and he's got the charisma.

* * *

It's Monday, the day of the week were class begins. When he entered the class room, girls screamed at the sight of him but he just ignored them. He observed the area looking only for one person and was delighted somehow to see her well. She is quiet as always and does not engage in any conversation with her classmates. He approached and sat on the vacant seat next to her. She noticed him but just ignored him. Well, he's used to it anyway.

"How are you? Oresama wants to know?" Atobe started.

Sachiko just ignored him and did not even care to look at him which is really getting on his nerves. But he just controlled himself and tried to understand the girl because of the fact that he almost put her health to danger.

A student came inside the classroom and announced that they don't have class for this subject because the teacher is going to attend something important.

Sachiko stood up without looking at Atobe. Atobe is annoyed but tried his best to control himself.

"I'm sorry about last time," said Atobe in a low voice that only Sachiko can hear.

Sachiko was a bit shocked at what she heard and faced Atobe but was out of sight. She paused for a while and no one's left inside the classroom aside from herself. She just can't believe that even though how mean she has been to Atobe, he still managed to apologize while she did not even try to thank her for helping her out in the rain.

Atobe was somehow was annoyed with Sachiko's behavior earlier but he can't make himself get mad at her. He's used to it as well. If that girl doesn't want to talk to her then so be it! He doesn't like forcing other people to like him. After all, he did not force other people to admire him, They admired him on their own

* * *

Class was finished and Sachiko hurriedly went home. The maid greeted her and informed her that her parents are here. She ran as fat as she could to the family room were her parents are. She opened the door and saw her parents sitting quietly. She greeted them with a smile.

"Okay Sachiko, you sit down," said Mr. Okawa.

Sachiko followed what her father said.

"Mom, dad, I really missed both of you and I'm really glad that you decided to come home," said Sachiko smilingly.

"Well we missed you too honey but we've got something important to tell you," said Mrs. Okawa.

"What is it?" Sachiko asked.

"Well you see…we don't know how to tell you this but we have to," said Mrs. Okawa.

"What is it that you want to tell me?"

"Your father and I are going on a divorce."

Upon hearing those words, Sachiko felt as if the whole world has devoured her. She can't believe at what she was hearing. Of all things that she has to hear why does it have to be this? She can't stand this.

"Are you okay," said both of her parents.

Sachiko ran to her room as fast as she could. When she reached her room, she locked the door and went to her bead and cried. Heavy tears are pouring from her eyes. She can hear the knock on her door and her parent's call but she just ignored and continued crying. To her, this was probably the most heartbreaking story she had ever heard. Her life is indeed very far from perfect.


	11. Chapter 11 Handkerchief for Ice Queen

Chapter 11: Handkerchief for Ice Queen

Sachiko is walking in corridors of Hyotei. Her eyes were a bit puffy because she cried all night. The words that were that were mentioned to her last night still rings in her ear. She's not ignorant about the fact that as time goes by, her parents grew colder with each other but she never expected that it would lead to this. She just locked herself in her room the whole night and did not eat any dinner. She can also hear her mother knocking on her door but she never opened it. Her parents left Japan but not together. It was her father who left first then a few hours later her mother left. She did not have a wonderful sleep last night and she did not have any breakfast because she had no appetite for eating. She tried to cover her eyes using a concealer. She doesn't really like using cosmetics but she had no choice because her schoolmates are gossipers and they'll gossip anything unusual that they see.

Sachiko went to her seat. Just like any schooldays, she just sits and listens and when it's break time, she just spends it alone. She had her lunch outside, under a tree. She took her precious notebook out of her bag and started writing even though how hard she tries not to cry, she can't stop the tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

Atobe decided to go to the tennis courts to get something from their clubhouse. It was also a way to stay away from his fangirls. When he was on his way to the tennis courts, he noticed a familiar figure under the tree.

"It seems like miss ice queen is alone again," said Atobe to himself. "There's nothing for Oresama to wonder, she's always like that."

When Atobe was about to go to his way, he realized that Sachiko is crying. He wanted to go near to her but he decided not to because she'll just ignore him.

While inside the classroom, Atobe can't stop himself from looking at Sachiko. He's been asking the same question to himself all over again.

"_Oresama wants to know why miss ice queen is crying," _he asked himself again.

During their practice, he can't seem to focus because of the same question in his mind.

"It seems like something is on your mind," said Oshitari. "Is it about a girl? Are you in love or were you dumped? Which is which?"

"Oi Yuushi, how dare you ask Oresama those questions?" said Atobe in an annoyed manner. "Oresama is neither thinking about a girl, in love nor dumped because Oresama will never dumped by any girls.

"If that's what you said but hey I noticed something different from Okawa san," said Oshitari smiling. "She doesn't seem to have her usual beautiful face. Her eyes were a bit puffy, I wonder if she cried the whole night."

"Whatever it is, Oresama doesn't care about that girl!" said Atobe and looked the other way.

"Then why were you looking at her the whole time in class in a way that you want to ask her something huh?" asked Oshitari smirking at Atobe trying to annoy him.

Atobe wanted to throw a tennis ball at Oshitari's face but knowing their team's very own tensai, he knows that when he shows any sign of being annoyed, Oshitari will have more fun with it.

"Oh, how observant you are and guess what, Oresama will just have to let you run 1,000 laps," proposed Atobe and smirked back at Oshitari. "What do you think, ah?"

"I guess I have no choice but to stop bothering you," said Oshitari.

"Good," said Atobe in a triumphant manner. "Everyone! No slacking while practicing! Or else you'll run 1,000 laps!

Upon hearing their captain's voice they practiced harder to avoid the punishment.

* * *

It has been a long day for Atobe. He practiced hard even though they're team was already eliminated from the Kantou Tournament but he still have high hopes for his team. He heard from his butler that his parents had arrived a few hours ago. He went to his father's office and was able to see both his parents.

"If it isn't the son I'm really proud of," said Mr. Atobe in a proud manner and Mrs. Atobe just smiled at Atobe.

"It's good to see you again Keigo," said Mrs. Atobe in a sweet manner. "Your dad and I really missed you."

"Oresama misses you both as well," answered Keigo.

"So how's school?" asked Mrs. Atobe.

"School is school and Oresama will always be on top when it comes to studying," said Atobe.

"That's great because as the heir to the Atobe Group, you have to do well in everything especially in your studies," said Mr. Atobe. "I've always boasted you to others saying that you won't let me down because I know you won't and your grandfather agrees."

"Oresama won't let you down father. By the way, how's grandfather?" asked Atobe.

"He's fine but he'll have to minimize himself from traveling because he's getting older and needs more rest," Said Mrs. Atobe. "I think you should take a bath and change your clothes, we'll be having dinner."

"Yes mom, just give my regards to grandfather when you see him," said Atobe and her mom responded with a nod.

Atobe went to his room and started taking his shower. Being the egoistic, arrogant, narcissistic that he was, he feels flattered when his father is proud of him and is confident with him but he's just a middle school student and thinking about his future as the boss of their companies, he can't stop himself from feeling the pressure. He just doesn't show it though because people know him to be aggressive, strong, brave and perfect, well that's just what they think.

When he was ready he went to the dining table to eat with his parents and started talking about the latest news in the world of business. Atobe, even though just a middle school student can catch up with his parents topic because as future leader of the Atobe Group he has to be updated with the latest news in business, from personal to general.

"Keigo,"

"Yes father,"

"You're in the same class with that Okawa girl right?"

"Yes, what about her?"

"Have you heard the news that her parents were having a divorce?"

Upon hearing the news, Atobe was shocked and dropped his fork on the floor.

"Are you alright, Keigo?" asked Mrs. Atobe. "Is something bothering you?"

"Uhmm, nothing really mother," answered Atobe. "May I be excused, I'm done with dinner."

"But you haven't even finished your food," stated Mrs. Atobe.

"I was quite full because I had a snack with my teammates on the way home," defended Atobe. "I'll be on my room and have some rest."

"I see," said Mr. Atobe. "You may have your rest."

Upon entering his room, Atobe is deep thoughts again. Now he knows the answer to his question earlier.

"_Poor Ice queen, must've been hard for her."_

* * *

During class, Atobe can't stop himself from eyeing Sachiko. The truth is, he doesn't really hate this girl but it's the other way around. He would really love to know more about this girl. If only she would just speak to him and open up to him the he would listen to her.

"_Why on earth is Oresama thinking of being there for her suddenly?" _he asked himself. _"Besides, being friends with her isn't that bad anyway. She should at least be honored that she's the first girl Oresama wanted to be friends with and the best way to beat an enemy is to be friends with her."_

It was lunch time and Atobe did not eat with his teammates. He was looking for someone so he went outside. His teammates are probably wondering where he is and why he did not join them for lunch.

During his search, he found who he was looking for in the spot where she always spends her time alone. She is crying and now he knows the reason for her heartaches, he is not surprised if he'll see her in that state. He approached her and handed to her a handkerchief. The girl looked and gaped at him and was speechless at what she saw. She couldn't believe it herself.

* * *

This is the latest chapter of this fic. Hope you liked it! If you DO, pls leave a review. If you DON'T then please leave a review as well and tell the reason why and give some advices or suggestion on how ito improve my writing. I'm open for any constructive criticisms anyway. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12 A Good Start

Chapter 12 A Good Start

Sachiko was shocked at what she saw. The "Atobe, Keigo" is in front of her trying to comfort her by offering her his handkerchief. She should've just ignored the heck out of him and run away but she's definitely not in the mood to play tag or exchange insults and arguments with him. She just accepted his handkerchief and used it to wipe her cheeks. She can also see him sitting down beside her. She doesn't really want him to sit beside her but somehow, seeing him trying to comfort her sincerely is somehow giving her a better feeling. It's just really ironic because the person who is comforting her right now is the very same person she always argues with.

"Are you alright, Okawa san?" asked Atobe.

Sachiko looked at Atobe and raised her eyebrows. She wonders if this is some kind of an illusion. Atobe, the king of narcissist, the person she hated most, her number one nemesis is asking her if she's alright. Well not really, if she remembered it correctly, he already helped her couple of times and he even visited her and brought with him flowers just to make sure if she's alright. But apparently, the flowers just made her feel worse since she's allergic to flowers and it's pollen that gave her another asthma attack after the last an hour ago. She can't really blame him since he doesn't really know anything about her that much aside from her school and social status, aside from that he had always known her as the girl who's very mean to him.

"Hey Okawa san, are you alright?" repeated Atobe once more. "Oresama is asking you.

Sachiko looked at Atobe who was giving her strange looks. She can almost see him raise his eyebrow. She was really speechless. She doesn't know what answer to give him.

"Uhm…well, you see," answered Sachiko who was feeling uneasy. Atobe can understand that she is probably hesitant to answer.

"It's alright if you don't want to answer, Oresama understands," said Atobe.

"Why are you here?" asked Sachiko raising her eyebrows and giving Atobe a facial expression. "Don't tell me you're just here to give me this hanky."

"Oresama saw you crying and Oresama does not like seeing a girl in tears," answered Atobe in his usual high pitched voice. "But since your not crying anymore, Oresama will leave you now."

Sachiko just looked at Atobe.

"Oresama is a busy person and have lots of things to do," continued Atobe as he stood up from the ground then he faced Sachiko with his usual smirk that annoys her. "You can have Oresama's handkerchief, it's yours now. Oresama doesn't have his pen so Oresama will just sign that handkerchief later for autograph."

Sachiko gaped at Atobe and was speechless at his given remark. Atobe smirked at her and then walked away waving his right hand towards her like some japanese idol saying goodbye to his fans.

"Wait a minute! What do you mean by autograph?" asked Sachiko in a high toned voice when surprised at something.

Atobe was out of sight. Sachiko just sighed.

"So much for the comfort," said Sachiko. "No matter how sincere he seems to appear, he will always have his narcissistic side with him and will come out anytime."

Then she looked at the handkerchief he gave her. Somehow, it just feels weird that she can't make herself get mad at him. She just laughed at what happened at this moment. She had to admit that what Atobe did made her felt much better. "That Jerk!"

"Thank you," she whispered softly to herself with a smile on her lips.

* * *

Atobe went to the student council office to pick up his notebook he's going to need for the next class. When he entered the student council office, he saw a pile of love letters in a box and a pile of wrapped chocolates or cookies in another box."

He just smirked at those. "They never get tired." Then Atobe left for the next class.

He reached the classroom and entered. He sat on his seat then he saw Sachiko who's assigned seat is actually in front of his but one seat away from him. He smirked when he saw her. He put the book and notebook he will be needing for the next class inside the shelf under his desk. He can hear again his fangirls screaming at the sight of him. While arranging the books and notebooks under his desk a folded piece of paper fell on the floor. It caught his attention because it's totally different from those love letters that his fangirls usually gave. The love letter from his fangirls are written in wonderful stationeries inside a nice envelope and it's scented but this one is just an ordinary kind of paper. He picked it up and opened it. It was from Sachiko.

This is actually the first time he saw her handwriting and he had to admit that it was probably one of the best handwriting he had encountered. It was neat compared to her other fangirls and it made the ordinary paper worth reading than other wonderful and scented stationeries with handwriting that made him thought that maybe thousands of hurricane passed by on the stationeries that made the handwritings turn into ruins. He read the letter.

_Atobe _

_Thank you for the handkerchief and also for the sincere effort you did to comfort me. It made me feel a lot better. _

_Again, I would like to say thank you and have a nice day…_

_Yours truly,_

_Sachiko_

Atobe smiled after reading the letter. He hid the letter inside his pocket. The teacher entered the classroom, greeted them and started the lesson. He just eyed Sachiko's long, silky jet black hair then decided to put his attention to the lesson.

* * *

The afternoon class ended. The students hurriedly went out of the classroom. Sachiko and Atobe were the only ones who were left behind. When Sachiko was just about to leave the classroom, a hand grabbed her wrist. She already knew who it was because there's no other student left with her in this classroom other than Atobe. She faced him and saw him with his usual smirk planted on his face. His left hand is clutching her right wrist while his left hand is holding a piece of paper that she's familiar with. She blinked her eye in confusion. Yeah, it was her who wrote and gave him the letter but the letter was more like a thank you letter for being grateful to what he did to her earlier. It's not as if she decided to become his fangirl and write him a love letter because it wasn't a love letter to begin with. She was definitely right about him, he's weird.

"So, did you finally realize that you really like Oresama?" said Atobe whose smirk is turning into a playful smile.

"What are you saying?" answered Sachiko calmly who's giving Atobe a "you're really weird," stare.

"You've confessed in this letter that you're grateful that Oresama comforted you."

"So, is it really that bad?"

"Well it means that no one can make you feel better other than Oresama because you want no other than Oresama."

"Hah! No I'm not. It's more like a thank you letter! Now give me that!"

Sachiko tried to get the letter to Atobe but he made use of their height difference making it hard for Sachiko to reach. Then he moved his left hand backwards. Atobe leaned his face a little closer to Sachiko's. His lips are about two inches closer to Sachiko's.

"Oh come on. Just admit your feelings for Oresama." said Atobe seductively. "Oresama understands if you find Oresama irresistible."

Now Sachiko can almost feel her blood pressure rise up. She can feel her blood boil. This guy is definitely good in annoying her. She had more than enough. She shouldn't have just written him a letter in the first place. Now this guy thinks she's crazy for him or something which is really annoying. She moved her right palm to the direction of his cheeks. She was about to slap him but his reflexes were fast that he was able to grab her wrist.

"Still feisty as ever huh," said Atobe. "You're trying to slap Oresama so how about if Oresama kisses you Ice queen."

Sachiko can feel Atobe's lips getting closer to hers so she closed her eyes and turned her head to the right side. Then she screamed, "Aaahhh!

Sachiko felt that Atobe did not really kiss her so she opened her eyes. She can see a very amused Atobe who burst out into laughter. She felt so embarrassed and she was really pissed. She grabbed her stuff and left the classroom. Atobe stopped from laughing.

"She got pissed huh," said Atobe to himself. He dashed off to follow Sachiko.

Sachiko noticed that she was being followed by Atobe so she ran as fast as she could.

But she was never a runner and she's not allowed to exhaust herself so she stopped and was panting. She inhaled deep and exhaled slowly. Atobe was able to catch up with her.

"Are you alright, Okawa san?"

"Will you please drop the act that you are concerned with me," responded Sachiko in a loud tone of voice. "It doesn't suit you at all. If you had nothing better to do or nothing better to say then never speak to me. Stay away from me!"

Then Atobe noticed that Sachiko was trying hard to keep herself from crying. He just looked at her and he seems to be running out of words to say so he just kept his mouth shut. Sachiko couldn't hold it much longer so she burst out in tears.

Atobe embraced her. They remained in that state for a few minutes until Sachiko stopped crying. Atobe offered to take her home and to his surprise, she did not refuse or maybe it's just because she's not in the mood to argue with him. While he was about to get inside his limo, he turned his head back because he felt like he was being watched. He saw nothing so he just ignored the feeling.

They were inside his limo and the silence was really making him awkward. Atobe eyed Sachiko who was just staring on her lap. They were informed by the driver that the limo reached the Okawa mansion. Sachiko opened the door of the limo but before going out, she faced Atobe and smiled at him.

"Thank you for bringing me home," said Sachiko politely. "And about your uniform, I'm sorry if it got wet because of my tears."

Atobe was surprised that she gave him apology even though it was him who made her cry. Now it was him who was being embarrassed at what he did earlier.

"No it's okay. It was I," responded Atobe. "It was I, who made you cry anyway. Sorry"

Sachiko's eyes widened. He can't believe that the Atobe, Keigo, the narcissist who is so proud of himself apologized. She smiled at him and held his left cheek with her right hand. Atobe closed his eyes. He can feel the warmth of her palm and the softness of her hands.

"Thank you for everything," said Sachiko with a smile on her lips. "Thank you for making me feel better."

Atobe opened his eyes when Sachiko removed her hand on his cheek.

"I have to go," said Sachiko as she went out of the limo.

Sachiko closed the door of the limo as it run its way outside of the Okawa estate. He looked at Sachiko who was waving her hand and finally went inside.

* * *

Atobe finished everything he had to do including his assignments. It's almost 9:30 so he lay down on his bed. He's mind seems to wander anywhere. His phone rang so he answered it.

"Hello," said Atobe.

"So how was your afternoon with Okawa san?"

Atobe can recognize the voice. The voice definitely belongs to non other than the tensai of Hyotei, Oshitari, Yushi. He sounded like he was teasing, him, as usual.

"What makes you ask Oresama that question Ah?"

"It's just that I saw the two of you ride in your limo," said Oshitari. "So did you take her home after that or the two of you decided to go on a date?"

"I believe it's none of your business to meddle with Oresama's business Yushi."

"Oh come on...Let me guess, you can't take her out of your mind especially her smile and how beautiful she really is."

Atobe is starting to get pissed with the blue haired tensai. If only Oshitari is in front of him, he'd definitely love to throw knives at him just to make him shut his mouth. But he had to admit that his teammate is indeed right. He really can't get her out of his mind.

"Just to make you feel better, my advice is why don't you ask her on a date."

Atobe's eyes widened. The word _date_ rang on his ears.

"That's all I can say my dear captain. Bye."

Oshitari already put his phone down. Atobe put the phone down. He's right, he can't get her out of his mind. he remembers everything, how she cries, how beautiful her smile is, how soft her hand when she touched his cheeks and how lovely she is.

She took a piece of paper from the table beside his bed. He read the letter all over again. Her handwriting was so nice and neat. Just looking at her handwriting, she can definitely tell the kind of lady she is. She's the type who wants everything to be in order, neat and clean. She's an ambitious and a perfectionist type. Then the word date came ringing into his mind again.

"Date…date…date."

"He reached for his phone and dialed Sachiko's number that he got from Ayame. The phone rang.

"_Darn it! come on answer it! What if she's already asleep?"_

The phone just continued ringing until he heard someone answer it. It was Sachiko.

"Hello."

"Okawa san."

"Is this you Atobe kun?"

"Yes it's me. Please go on a date with me this coming Sunday."

"Huh? What? Did I hear you right?"

"Yes you did. Sunday, I'll pick you up."

"Huh? Wait!" It was already too late coz Atobe already put down his phone. Sachiko's eyebrows met.

"What on earth was that?" she asked herself. "What a weirdo!"

On the other line Atobe finally lay his head on the pillow and closed his eyes. He had a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Yes were going on a date," he said to himself. "Definitely a good start."

* * *

This is the latest chapter. Pls do leave a review because I would really appreciate it if you would. I posted chapter together with my newest fic It's Complicated now on it's 3rd chapter. Hop you like this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13 It's a Date!

Chapter 13: It's a Date!

For Sachiko, Friday is giving her the creeps. Only two days left before their date. She's having second thoughts about dates. This is the first time she's going on a date and it's with the person she likes the least. But these past few days, Atobe is starting to build up a better image in her view. She can tell that despite Atobe's arrogant actions, he's a caring person.

As she walked inside the classroom, a tall guy in the person of Atobe blocked her way to her seat, smirking, of course. He leaned closer to her ear to whisper something.

"Don't forget our big day" whispered Atobe and burst out in laughter as he goes back to his seat.

Sachiko was just expressionless. He didn't want to say anything. After that day that Atobe saw her crying, she decided to make friends with him no matter how aware she is that he can be really annoying.

* * *

Sunday came and Sachiko prepared for the date. She wore a black, ruffled, knee length dress. The dress has lace on the ends of its sleeves. She wore a black doll shoes on her feet and a black headband with a small ribbon on the right side. She did not put on any make up and just had her hair untied and straight. Atobe said that he'll pick her up at 5:00 pm.

While waiting, lots of things entered her mind such as how on earth did she get into this. She did not even said yes in the first place but he just hung up without waiting for her response. She could have just said no to him the next day and yet here she is waiting for him. She just sighed and then she saw Atobe's limo and went outside to meet him.

As she entered inside the limo, it was Atobe's trademark smirk that met her.

"Looking pretty, Okawa san," said Atobe. "Oresama is glad that you really prepared and made yourself very stunning for this day indeed."

Sachiko raised her eyebrow.

"It shows how excited you are to date Oresama."

"Whatever," said Sachiko looking pissed with his statement but she decided not to argue or it'll just piss her more.

"Oresama thinks your cute when you're pissed."

"Shut up! So where are we going?" asked Sachiko. "And we should move faster because I don't want to come home late. We have class tomorrow."

"No worries mademoiselle, just trust oresama," said Atobe winking at Sachiko.

* * *

The two rode in Atobe's limo as the driver drove them to the place. While inside the limo, all Atobe ever talked about was that after this, Sachiko will definitely have a different impression on him. He also mentioned that she will also be amazed with his work of art and the preparations he did for tonight. Sachiko thought that listening to Atobe's stories of his greatness is the worst thing ever. But she is not sure which is worse though, Atobe showing off his greatness to the whole world and how he adores himself or having one on one conversation with him whose only topic is oresama's greatness. Sachiko is sure that if the Greek mythology character Narcissus has either a direct descendant or a reincarnation, she is sure that it is no other than Atobe. If there is a show called "the search for the next narcissus," he is the most qualified and will definitely win.

They reached the place. It was one of the famed luxurious hotel and probably the newest addition to the hotel chain that was owned by Atobe's family. As they entered the hotel, all the people working there greeted him. Sachiko compared Atobe's entrance to that of a king who just arrived and is about to enter his palace. She's not surprised and just followed.

While on the elevator, Atobe mentioned a luxurious suite in the uppermost part of this building. It was exactly made just for him. They reached the uppermost part of the hotel. While walking from the elevator to the suite, Sachiko observed the surroundings. The designs were really glamorous. While on the limo, she remembered that Atobe's mother was the one in-charge in the building of this hotel and he also took part with the designs. She heard lots of things about his mother from the business world such as she was a very extravagant woman. She always wants the most wonderful things even in terms of the things she is in-charge. All the things she has are always the most expensive and fabulous. From the looks of these designs, aside from the glamour, its wonder says it price. Finally they reached the suite.

They entered the suite and again, the designs were splendid. The Atobe hotels are well known aside from being one of the most expensive hotels worldwide; they are also well known for being the hotel destinations of VIP's around the world and also famed for their glitzy and fabulous interior designs. His mother must have picked the most well known interior designers in the world for their hotels.

"How do you like oresama's place?" asked Atobe looking proud. "This whole building was made and belongs to oresama and only oresama's."

Sachiko is not sure whether Atobe was just trying to impress her with his wealth in which she is sure that it is ineffective. Or he was just trying to show how fabulous this hotel is and promoting it for business sake, or maybe he just wants to hear Sachiko praise him, the hotel, his efforts and the good job he did with the glamorous designs of the hotel. Whatever it is, those attempts will not work.

"Uuhhm, it's nice, really," answered Sachiko who's not even sure of what she just said. "Yeah nice, ahahaha, nice, that's it!"

Atobe raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure that's the only adjective you can use to describe oresama's work of art."

"It's just that I can't fight the right words to describe it,"answered Sachiko really feeling uncomfortable with the discussion. "Look let's just go on with the date, okay?"

Sachiko walked out of the scene and Atobe lead him to area where they are going to hold their date. She sighed that she was able to find a way to escape Atobe's desire to hear her praise him. It seems that maybe because he knew that she would be the last person to praise him.

It's around six thirty and the sky is already dark. Atobe lead Sachiko to the terrace. There, Sachiko saw a table that was well prepared with plates, goblets and silverwares and it's only for two. Atobe moved closer to one of the chair and pulled it. "Have a sit, fair lady," he said.

Sachiko sat on the chair. "Thanks," she responded.

Atobe sat on the other chair in front of her and then he snapped his right fingers. Waiters approached their table and brought their food and put it on their table. Sachiko is definitely sure that it's French cuisine. She loves it anyway. Then musicians appeared. There were violinists, cellists and was surprised to have seen a piano close by. Atobe planned and prepared it well. Sachiko thought that any girls will fall in love with him if he uses this tactics but not her. He or any other man have to do better than that if they want to move her. But she'll acknowledge his efforts this time. After all, he was the guy that he cried on when she was feeling distraught so the least she could do was acknowledge his efforts.

They started their dinner. The two were very quiet while the music was played until Atobe broke the silence between them.

"Why do you hate oresama?"

"Excuse me, did you ask something?"

"I said, why do you hate oresama?"

"Well it's just that…uhhmmm,"

Atobe stared at Sachiko and raised his eyebrows. Sachiko is not sure whether she should be frank to him or not.

"Your arrogance is annoying!" blurted Sachiko.

Atobe just stared at her. Then he laughed really hard pissing Sachiko which can be seen obvious in her face.

"What's so funny?"

"It's oresama's nature, deal with it."

Sachiko decided not to argue with him anymore or it'll destroy her mood so she just looked at the sky. The stars are tinkling in the dark sky. The moon is in its perfect round shape, shining brightly. The night is perfect and the music being played is wonderful. She can't help but smile. It was wonderful and she can't deny it. She had to admit that Atobe is a romantic guy. A waiter approached her and gave her a small rectangular shaped gift wrapped in black and with a golden ribbon. Sachiko gaped at Atobe, wide eyed.

"It's a gift for you, fair one," said Atobe. "Oresama wants to give you something like flowers but oresama remembers that you're allergic to flowers so I decided to give you that one. Open it."

Sachiko opened the gift. It was a golden necklace with a pendant in it. The pendant is made of gold that formed the shape of a star and above it is a red ruby also formed into the shape of a star. Sachiko smiled as she saw it. She can tell the price of it. The piece was beautiful and simple yet elegant. Then her smile faded and looked at Atobe.

"Sorry Atobe, I can't accept this," said Sachiko. "This is too much for just a date."

Atobe raised his eyebrow while looking at Sachiko.

"Oresama wants you to accept it," responded Atobe. "Take it as a peace offering and besides Oresama's efforts will be rewarded if you accept it.

Sachiko just listened to Atobe's statement. She was dumbfounded during his speech.

"Oresama searched all the jewelry stores to find the perfect gift until oresama found that piece," reasoned Atobe looking really pissed. "Not accepting oresama's gifts is a big insult for oresama so the best thing for you to do is accept it!"

"Okay, okay, I will, no worries," answered Sachiko. "Thank you for this, love it, it's beautiful. Thank you very much."

The musicians continued on playing. Atobe stood up from his seat and moved closer to Sachiko. He took the necklace and had put it on Sachiko's neck. Atobe thought it looked wonderful on her, no it looked perfect.

"It looks perfect on you miss ice queen, fair lady," praised Atobe with his usual smirk.

Sachiko blushed for feeling embarrassed with Atobe's praise on her.

"Aahh, thank you," replied Sachiko.

"May you dance with oresama," requested Atobe.

"What? Dance?" said a very surprised Sachiko. "But I don't know how to dance!"

Atobe pulled her from her chair. "Just follow oresama's moves then everything would be fine."

Atobe and Sachiko danced. They continuously dance as the music is being played. The night was perfect indeed for a date just like what Sachiko had thought. Even though Sachiko is not that good in dancing, she didn't mind at all. After all, it was Atobe's movement that drives her body to do better when it comes to moving along with the rhythm and the beat.

* * *

Atobe took Sachiko home at around eight' thirty.

"Uhmm, Atobe, thank you, it was nice," acknowledged Sachiko.

"Are you sure that nice is all you can describe," asked Atobe. "Oresama just want to make sure if you are sure that you said right words."

"Yeah, I did," answered Sachiko. "Why? What's the problem?

Atobe sighed. "Nothing, just go inside and get some rest. I'll just see you tomorrow." Sachiko nodded and went inside their mansion. Atobe was anticipating something that Sachiko will say but too bad Sachiko didn't. Atobe went inside his limo.

"Oresama deserves more than just nice, Okawa san."


	14. Chapter 14 We are Friends, Right?

We are Friends Right

Sachiko's limo just arrived at the gates of Hyotei then she walked to the where her classroom is. She thought of Atobe and about their date last time. She admitted to herself that every woman who would be in her situation that night would give Atobe wonderful praises but that's one thing that she forgot to do. She just doesn't understand herself why she just can't get herself to praise that guy.

She sensed that he was a bit disappointed with her feedback. And because of that, she doesn't know what to do if he's around or he doesn't know how to face him this time. But one thing is for sure' she doesn't want to argue with him anymore. She already saw the other side of Atobe and he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

When she was about to enter the classroom door she bumped into someone. She was about to fall down but luckily, the person she bumped into was able to grab her hand. She looked at the person's face, it was Atobe.

"Atobe," said Sachiko. "Thanks for the hand."

"Don't mind it," said Atobe. "Besides, oresama doesn't want you to get hurt and will be your knight in shining armor."

Sachiko's eyes widened. _"Doesn't want me to get hurt…knight in shining armor? What's with this guy?"_

Atobe laughed. "Oresama's just joking." He walked forward and hid his face from Sachiko. "Oresama left something at the student council's office." Then Atobe walked away and headed to the student council's office.

* * *

While heading to the office, he can't help but think about Sachiko.

"_Oresama can't stop thinking about that girl,"_ he thought. _"Does this mean that Oresama likes her, but does she feel that way too."_

Atobe just took his note in the drawer of his table and went back to the classroom.

When he went back to the classroom, he headed straight to his seat. While sitting and waiting for the professor, he can't help but stare at Sachiko's extremely dark hair. He suddenly wanted to feel her silky hair with his palm and fingertips. Even when the professor arrived, his attention is still on Sachiko. Then suddenly the professor called him to answer the question. Even though he was not listening, he still managed to have the right answer. He is Atobe anyway, and he is smart. After that he still didn't listen to the lessons. He just ended up staring at Sachiko's hair and thinking about her the whole morning.

* * *

The bell rang and the student stood up from their seat and headed to the cafeteria with excitement. Atobe tried to talk to Sachiko but she was out of sight so he decided to go the cafeteria to meet up with his team members. He is also hoping that he will find Sachiko there.

When Atobe arrived at the cafeteria, he went straight to his team regulars. The Hyotei regulars where talking stuff about tennis. But he didn't seem to mind what they were talking about. He was busy scanning the whole area to see if the ice queen is there.

"You seem to be looking for someone," interrupted Yuushi. "My dear captain."

But Atobe realized that she's not here. _"She doesn't really have her lunch in a place full of people. She's not a very sociable person anyway. There's only one place where she could be." _Atobe stood up from his chair.

"Captain, where are you going," asked Taki, their so called magician.

"Oresama doesn't know. Oresama's about to find out where," Atobe answered.

* * *

Sachiko is sitting under a big tree outside the middle school building. She loves eating here because this is the part of the academy were there are lots of trees, plants or flowers. The wind is cool and she can see the blue skies. It's very relaxing for here. Her lunchbox is place beside her and her sketchpad on her lap. She is sketching the tree in front of her. The tree she is sketching has beautiful flowers surrounding. Even though she's allergic to it she doesn't deny the fact that it is beautiful. She would really love to receive flowers from someone but she just can't because it will cause her allergic reaction or worse, asthma.

She is sketching the tree until two hands cover both her eyes. The hands that covered her eyes are soft and somehow, it smelled good. And she knows to whom this hand belongs to.

"Atobe!" she shouted.

"You seem to know oresama's hands to well," said Atobe with a smirk on his face.

"It's just that you're the only one who's got the guts to approach me without hesitation," said Sachiko then she smiled at him.

Atobe felt like blushing with her smile. Even though this is not the first time he saw her smile, this is the most sincere smile he had ever seen. And for him it felt great. He was having his moment with Sachiko's smile until his stomach grumbled loudly.

Sachiko laughed loudly. "Who would've thought that the so called king of Hyotei also experiences extreme hunger."

Atobe felt embarrassed and stood up. "Oresama should go to the cafeteria to get some lunch."

"You don't have to. You can share with my lunch," offered Sachiko. "It's plenty anyway and coincidentally, I was able to bring two chopsticks."

"So you are expecting for oresama to eat with you?"

"Ha! You wish. I can be forgetful at times coz I thought I forgot to bring one when I actually put one in my bag already," said Sachiko. "Well, maybe it was meant for you."

Atobe sat with her and started eating lunch. While eating lunch, he was able to glance at the sketch pad.

"Oresama's surprised that you're also good in sketching," said Atobe.

"It's just a hobby of mine," answered Sachiko. "Oh I'm going to give you something."

Sachiko turned the pages of her sketch pad and tore one page. She handed that page to Atobe.

Atobe received the page. He was surprised to see what it was. It was a sketch of him.

"When did you do this?" asked Atobe, still in awe.

"Just last night, after our so called date," answered Sachiko. "I decided to give this as a token of my appreciation. You can be a date planner you know, it was awesome."

Atobe froze. He still can't believe what he was hearing. Sachiko just praised him and sketched him.

"I know this is just simple because you're used to expensive gifts," continued Sachiko.

"This is the best gift Oresama ever received Okawa san!" shouted Atobe.

"And you can call me Sachiko."

Atobe gaped at her. "But why did you suddenly allow oresama to call you on your first name?"

"Coz we are friends, right?" answered Sachiko.

Atobe is still surprised. "Friends?"

"Yes, if it's okay for you to be friends with someone like me?

"Of course," answered Atobe. "Oresama would love it."

"Thanks Atobe."

"Please, call me Keigo."

* * *

Whew! It's been a long time since I updated this. Been busy lately. Hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to leave your reviews/comments. And btw Atobe seem to be acting weird. He's not being himself in this chappie. What do you think? Is it okay if his attitude here changed a bit. Again leave your comments/reviews. Tnx. I'll be updating this from now on.


	15. Chapter 15 Spending Time Together

**Spending Time Together**

Atobe's schedule the whole weekend is free. No classes and no club practice , so he just had his personal workout with Kabaji. After his personal workout, he decided to jump on the pull. After getting out of the pull he sat on the bench at the poolside. Kabaji is busy playing with Atobe's dog.

"We need to relax from time to time, right Kabaji?" aske Atobe.

"Usu."

"Atobe sama, your juice is here,"

"Thanks."

Atobe relaxed on the poolside bench while enjoying his iced cold juice. He bathed his body with sunlight and turned his head to Kabaji who is still having fun with his dog. He smirked as something popped up in his mind.

"Oresama just wondered, Kabaji," said Atobe. "What is she doing right now?"

Kabaji shifted his focus to Atobe then returned to the mutt. Atobe went out of his bench, grabbed a towel and went upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

Sachiko is in a department store looking for something she doesn't know. She had been looking at the items available but seems unsatisfied.

"Geesh! Looking for the right item is quite troublesome," she muttered.

Sachiko decided to look for another store until a certain item caught her eye.

"Looks like I found it," she said happily.

Atobe got outside of the shower room wearing a bathrobe. He sat on the chair of the table beside his bed. Then he turned his eyes on Sachiko's sketch of him. He took really good care of it. There hasn't been a single scratch, tear, crumple or fold in it. He even put it in a frame and replaced his picture that was previously there with it. He grabbed the portrait.

"You're an interesting girl, Sachiko," he muttered returning the portrait on the table it was placed.

He got up to change his clothes. After changing his clothes, he decided to call Sachiko and checked her. But he's having second thoughts whether to check on her or not because there's no valid reason to check on her. But the fact that they're friends came up to his mind that gave him the go signal to do it. He was just about to grab the phone, it started ringing. He was startled and was annoyed at the same time that someone disturbed him from his attempt to call Sachiko so he just answered.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hello Keigo, it's me, Sachiko ."

His eyes widened upon hearing the name of his caller. He can feel his fast heartbeat.

"Why did you call oresama, Sachiko," he asked.

"Are you free tomorrow? Coz if you are I just want to ask you out on a date tomorrow," said Sachiko.

"Oresama is free," he answered smirking. "Are you going to propose to oresama.

"No silly! It's just a friendly date," said Sachiko. "Just come to my residence at ten tomorrow so don't be late! Bye!"

Sachiko hung up. Atobe smirked upon the thought that they are going to a date. He must find her the best gift. He will definitely amaze her. He will make sure of that. He got out of his room and called his butler.

"Ready the limo, I'm going out!" he ordered then he went straight to the pool side where Kabaji is.

"Kabaji, you'll come with oresama," he said. "Oresama will find something for Sachiko.

"Usu."

The limo parked at the parking lot outside the famous jewelry store where he bought his gift to Sachiko. The jewelry store is where the most famous, most expensive and most wonderful jewelries in Japan are being sold.

* * *

Tomorrow finally came, the day he had been waiting for since yesterday. He wasn't able to take a lot of sleep because the thought of what will happen today made him excited. He doesn't understand why he feels this extreme excitement but he doesn't deny that he is. He wondered what made Sachiko invite him on a date if it's not all about proposing. She could've just invited him by asking if he would like to go out with her coz he will definitely not refuse.

It's already eight thirty in his watch so he hurriedly finished his food to prepare for the moment. He wore a white collared polo tucking it in inside his black pants then he put on a black suit, black shoes and a sunglass on his eyes. He called his butler.

"Ready the limo, Oresama is going to the Okawa residence," he ordered.

"Hai! Keigo-sama"

* * *

Atobe's limo arrived at the Okawa residence thirty minutes ahead of the said time. He went inside the huge mansion. The mansion is as huge as his but the difference is the design used. His mansion has a Victorian era inspired mansion while this one is actually French inspired.

"So you're here Keigo sama," said Ayame. "Sachiko sama is already done, she's in her room, I'll just inform her of your presence."

Atobe bowed. "Thank you."

A few minutes later, Sachiko came down from the huge stairs and went straight to him. He was expecting that Sachiko will dress up something really flashy but she isn't. Not that she didn't look glamorous or she looked bad but her look was a little simpler compared to what he expected. The dress is nice, a purple long sleeved, knee length, ruffled dress. Her hair was tied up into ponytail and wore a violet head band. She also wore black stockings and black doll shoes.

"You're early and you're wearing a suit," said Sachiko. "I hate to say this but I think you look hot."

"Oresama is hot and glamorous," said Atobe with a smirk. "Be awed at the sight of me."

Sachiko just sighed upon his remark. "Change is not really on your vocabulary."

"Let's go, oresama's limo is waiting outside," said Atobe.

"Who said that we're going to use your limo," said Sachiko. "We're going to use mine."

Atobe gaped at her.

"Don't argue with me, I'm the one who planned this date," said Sachiko.

Atobe sighed. She said it in a way that as if she has the authority so he had no choice but to agree. He told his driver to go home and he'll just contact him if needed.

So Atobe and Sachiko rode in her limo. Even though her limo is just the same as his, he still feels uncomfortable because he's more used to his own.

* * *

Since Sachiko is a lady from a very affluent family, Atobe's expecting for a fine dining restaurant or a high class mall, or jewelry store as a destination. It turns out that it isn't. He was quite surprised that it's an amusement park or carnival. It has various rides and booths.

"You see, I've been dying to ride a roller coaster but my parents won't allow me," said Sachiko. "And I think that it's more exciting if you're going to ride it with someone you know."

"But won't it trigger you asthma?" asked Atobe.

"I don't think so," answered Sachiko. "But I had my metered dose inhaler with me just in case. So let's go."

And so Atobe followed Sachiko to where the roller coaster is. He wasn't expecting her to be excited like this when it comes to rides. Girls aren't usually excited with these things, even he himself isn't.

And so there they are, at the roller coaster, together. As the roller coaster started moving, people started screaming. Even Atobe and Sachiko are screaming. Atobe, can't believe that he is screaming this way. It's time for them to come down so they did.

"That was fun don't you think?" asked Sachiko.

"Oresama is not into roller coasters," stated Atobe turning his head into other direction with his arms crossed in front of his belly.

"Were you scared?" asked Sachiko.

"Oresama is never scared!" said Atobe.

"Alright."

After the roller coaster, they went to the horror house for Sachiko wants to experience something scary. For Atobe, it was far from scary. He looked at Sachiko to how she was doing. She doesn't look scared either. Maybe other girls will get scared but not her. Finally, they were able to get out. Atobe thought that the smell inside was awful

"That wasn't scary," Atobe heard Sachiko saying. "I was expecting it to be scary."

Atobe laughed. "It's because you're not just any normal girl."

Sachiko frowned. "What' that supposed to mean?"

Atobe smirk upon seeing Sachiko frown. Then he started walking. "Let's move. It's almost lunchtime."

Sachiko just followed. Upon walking, they walked past through a couple of booths and snack bars. They didn't mind the people around, they just walked hurriedly. Sachiko is having a hard time keeping up with Atobe walking. Seriously, she thought that Atobe seems to start dominating. She should be the one dominating coz she planned this. She sighed. It's Atobe's nature anyway. Until she turned her head and saw something interesting.

Atobe wants to get out of this place immediately. This place is the last place he wants to go on a date. If he dates a girl, he'll make sure to let her see his romantic side. His expected date happens to be fine dining where he can enjoy the taste of champagne. But his most ideal date happens to be, cruising the southern isles with his yacht where he and his date will enjoy the romantic scenarios. He never thought of kiddy places such as this as an ideal date spot. He can't understand why his team mates, Oshitari most of all love going to places such as this.

" Keigo! Look! A cosplay house!" said Sachiko. "Let's go there!"

"But Sachiko, we need to get some lunch. Oresama's hungry," said Atobe. "Oresama will bring you to an Italian restaurant."

"Italian cuisine! But that's not even on my list of activities," said Sachiko.

"If Italian cuisine is not in your list, then what were you planning for us to have this lunch?" Atobe asked.

"Well, never thought of that, maybe we could get some ramen or there is a lot of snack bar here were we can have lunch," answered Sachiko.

"Oresama doesn't like being here!" complained Atobe.

"Well I like being here!" answered Sachiko. "And I'm the one who invited you so you should at least cooperate with me."

"But you said date! Why did you have to bring oresama here!" whined Atobe. "You should get a date planner if you're going to ask oresama again on a date!"

"It's a friendly date!" fought Sachiko back. "You don't need a date planner for it."

"A friendly date is still a date!" argued Atobe. "Next time oresama will take over in planning a date."

"Will you please stop acting like a child!" barked Sachiko. "Going to places you don't like will not kill you!"

* * *

Oshitari, Mukahi and Shishido are sitting at a snack bar in the amusement park until they saw two familiar figure passed by. The two didn't notice them. Upon seeing the two of them, the three of them recognized them. Luckily , they're done eating so they followed them immediately. They were indeed Atobe and Okawa, Sachiko.

The two stopped by in a nearby bush because Sachiko asked Atobe to go with her to a cosplay house. Since then, they did nothing but argue. The three of them hid in a nearby bush.

Oshitari found it amusing that these two people are unlikely together in the most unlikely places. He remembered that this morning, he invited his captain to go with the three of them here but he refused, stating Sachiko had asked him to accompany her. Atobe even mentioned that he dislikes going to amusement park because it is indeed, childish. But look at where he is now. It looks like Atobe will just have to take back what he said earlier. _Wait a minute!...take back what he said…_Oshitari smirked. An idea popped into his mind.

"Gakuto, I have an idea," Oshitari whispered.

* * *

"Will you please grow up! You're acting like a child, Atobe, Keigo!

"How dare you call oresama a child when it is you who asked me to come into a kiddy place such as this Okawa, Sachiko!"

"My, my, my, look who's here," said someone whose Atobe definitely recognized.

Atobe grimaced upon seeing Oshitari, Mukahi and Jirou around, of all people. Sachiko on the other hand, greeted them by waving a hand at them.

"Captain, I wasn't expecting you here," said Oshitari smirking in which Atobe found really annoying. He knows that Oshitari is definitely good at torturing people even if he's the great Atobe, Keigo. "I thought you don't like coming to kiddy places such as this."

"Oresama is about to leave."

"Who told you we're going to leave," informed Sachiko. "It is I who will say that it is time to leave."

Atobe frowned at Sachiko.

"You're saying that this place is childish when it is you who's been acting like a child!" said Sachiko.

The three Hyotei regulars laughed.

"Besides, it's not bad to go to a cosplay house," teased Oshitari. "You can dress up like a king. Since you're a slef proclaimed king?"

Atobe shot a deadly look at Oshitari. He's already planning the right punishment he will give the tensai.

Oshitari on the other hand noticed his captain's dagger-like look at him. If looks could kill, he would've been dead right now, buried six feet under. Luckily, it can't kill but if there's one thing that he'll have to prepare for, it's the number of laps his captain will prepare for him in this upcoming practice. Oh well, at least he tormented his life a bit.

"Since you're all here," said Sachiko. "How about if we check the cosplay house together, that is, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. How about the two of you?" Oshitari asked his two companions.

"I think it will be fun," answered Mukahi smilingly.

"I'm excited to dress up like a cartoon character," said jirou excitingly.

Atobe definitely, didn't like what's going on. Coming here in the first place had already been his worst nightmare and now Oshitari just showed up adding more trouble.

"What's with the look, my captain?" teased Oshitari giving him an angelic facial expression which annoyed Atobe to the extremes. "Let's go."

"Oresama's not coming!" said Atobe, looking the other way until Sachiko pulled his arm.

"Geez! Just come on," said Sachiko.

They already arrived at the cosplay booth. There are various costumes to try on. Each one of them chose a costume they want to try. Even Atobe had to choose. Not because he wants to but because he had no choice. In fact he still hated being here and he felt so defeated. Four versus one, so unfair for him, he can't accept it.

"Atobe, perhaps you should try this one," said Oshitari holing a king costume and winking an eye at him.

"Oresama doesn't want to," said Atobe.

"Oh come on, don't be such a kill joy," said Sachiko.

Atobe just sighed. It seems that this girl has a natural charisma that makes him follow her. Then Oshitari's antics being added to the picture made him completely powerless. So he just tried the costume. He felt like a king being defeated and captured by his enemies so he had to endure all punishments.

After changing, the three boys, namely Oshitari, Jirou, and Mukahi went outside of the dressing room.

"Make way for the king of the world," the three of them said in unison, laughing.

Atobe can't stand it. They're definitely making a fool out of him. He decided that he'll have to include the other two regulars into Oshitari's punishment. He'll just get even with them some other time. He gave his precious team a triumphant smirk.

Oshitari fixed his glasses. He already knew the meaning of Atobe's smirk. But he didn't mind, he can also get even with him some other time. Everybody has chances.

Oshitari wore the knight costume. Jirou took the shoe elf costume while Mukahi with the clown costume. Atobe of course wore the king costume.

"I'm done." said Sachiko, going out of the dressing room wearing a princess costume. "How do I look guys?" She smiled at them.

"You look like a real princess, Okawa san," said Jirou giving her a wide smile.

"Thanks Akutagawa san," said Sachiko. "I think you looked cute in your shoe elf costume."

Jirou nodded with a blush on his face. Sachiko faced Atobe.

"The king costume suits you well," smiled Sachiko.

Atobe blushed. Oshitari was amused to see a blushing Atobe.

"It's been his dream to dress up like a king," teased Oshitari with a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Hey! There's a photographer, maybe we can have out pictures taken together wearing this stuff," said Mukahi.

The five of them pose on the photographer. Then the three boys posed together minus Sachiko and Atobe.

Sachiko then dragged Adtobe to the photographer to have their photo together taken.

"You have to smile," said Sachiko in an ordering tone.

Atobe sighed. Arguing with her right now will just make matters worse. So he smiled. The photo was taken in a Polaroid camera so the picture comes out right after the picture was taken.

The photographer handed them the pictures. The five of them chose the picture they want to have with them.

The three of them decided to leave the cosplay booth. They parted ways for the three boys don't want to bother their captain's time with Sachiko. Atobe was happy to see them go. They caused him nothing but trouble.

"So shall we get some lunch," said Sachiko, smiling, in a way that Atobe thought, a weird one.

* * *

The two ate lunch a little late, around two o'clock. They ended up in a ramen house outside the amusement park.

"I love Japanese food!" said Sachiko.

"Right," said Atobe. He tasted the ramen and thought it was good. Sachiko's choice of restaurant, he thought, was not bad at all.

The two of them enjoyed the ramen. While eating, they talked about a lot of things about food, which is funny because they're not the type of people who have voracious appetite. They started talking about anything that's just really silly. They stayed inside the ramen house for like two hours or more, just talking.

It's around four thirty that the two decided to leave. Atobe's been wondering where will their next stop be while waiting for Sachiko's limo. Finally, the limo arrived so they got inside.

"You know where to go," said Sachiko to the driver urning his head towards Atobe and she smiled at him.

"Hai," the driver answered.

It took the limo a long time arriving at the destination. It was a bit far from the city. Atobe can almost see some trees and the sea.

"We're here Sachiko sama," said the driver.

Sachiko nodded. "Just wait for us here."

Sachiko and Atobe went outside the limo. Atobe was surprised at the view of the ocean. He caught the sight of Sachiko running happily through the seashore. He was amused because this is the first time that he saw the childlike side of her. He also thought the view is indeed nice. The see is blue and opposite to where they are, are small islets and the view of the sun that's about to set is indeed marvelous. It's not bad to enjoy nature once in a while so he decided to join Sachiko and walked towards her.

They are sitting on the sand now looking on the view of the sun that's about to set. They can feel the cool breeze right through their skin. The sound of the wave is like music to their ears. The wind blew Sachiko's hair towards Atobe's face. He smelled the scent of her hair and they smelled like rosed that enthralled his sense of smell.

"You see, I like going to these places," said Sachiko with a smile on her face. "It's so relaxing, isn't it?"

Atobe thought that this smile of hers is the true smile of the real Sachiko. It felt really good to see her smile like that. The smile is so genuine, full of kindness and sincere. To him, there's nothing more relaxing than to see her smile like that.

"Right, relaxing," agreed Atobe.

"Thanks for coming here with me," said Sachiko with gratitude. "I used to come here alone but it feels so much better to share it with a friend.

Atobe smiled at her touching her cheeks with his palm. They watched the sky together where the setting of the sun takes place. They enjoyed the presence of each other in a different yet more that satisfying way.

To Atobe, though this friendly date started unappealing to him, it ended in a marvelous way. He is more than satisfied and indeed very happy that this date ended this way. Today, he learned to appreciate the beauty of the sunset.

* * *

Sachiko's limo arrived at Atobe's mansion so the two got out of the limo. Before Atobe go inside his mansion, Sachiko stopped him.

"I just want to give you something," said Sachiko, handing him a silver box in which he received with his hand. "Hope you like it." Sachiko smiled.

Atobe opened the box and was surprised to see what's inside the box. It's a golden tennis racket keychain. He smiled at her.

"I thought that since you really like tennis, maybe I could give you that one," said Sachiko.

"Oresama likes it," said Atobe, grabbing Sachiko's right hand and kissed it.

"Hey, what are you doing?" said Sachiko blushing.

Atobe was amused seeing her blush.

"You better go, it's already evening," said Atobe. "It's not good for a lady to be in the streets in the evening."

"Thanks," said Sachiko then entered her limo. Atobe nodded.

When the limo was out of sight, he looked at the keychain and smiled at it. He finally entered his mansion. He had a long day and yet, he had fun. He can tell that today is one of the best day in his entire life.


	16. Chapter 16: Guest of the Atobe's

Chapter 16: Guest of the Atobe's

During free time in school, Atobe spent his time in his most favorite spot, his sofa at the student council office. This sofa of his has built in wheels that he can use to move this sofa forward, backwards, side wards, or turn it around. He moved his sofa, turning it to face the window. This had always been his favorite spot for various reasons. One reason is that, he can see the whole view of the school grounds in the window. He can see all the students that walk on the school grounds. He can also see the glamorous school buildings of the campus and the beautiful cherry blossom trees, different color of roses that fills the garden. Another reason is that he can also see the tennis courts from here, which can give him the view that his teammates are already there and time for practice. Most of all, his main reason is that, he thinks that it describes power. He can feel his power as the king when seated in his sofa which he relates it as his throne.

He definitely is king. He had the privilege of belonging to the upper class, he has the good looks and the charm that could make everyone swept off their feet, he has the intelligence, skill and abilities to earn it which makes him impossible or difficult to pull down. He has everybody's attention and admiration in which he admits that he really likes. Yet, the life he is living definitely has a price. He cannot live the life of a normal teenager like those students in his own age. He also lives in a life full of pressure but since he is Atobe, Keigo who is good at everything, he handles the pressure well by being good at everything with perseverance and natural talent, skill and intelligence. He sometimes asked himself how it is like if he wasn't born rich and doesn't have to live a life full of pressure, but just scrapped the idea off and decided not to complain. Besides, he feels that he is the luckiest and just live with it and be happy with it. Every person wants to be like him. Someone who has everything, adored by everyone and he can have everything he wants with just the snap of his fingers.

Atobe sighed. He cannot have everything he wants. He cannot event have his dream of leading his team in the nationals. There's also one thing though,…. He took something out of his pocket, a small red box.

He opened the box and inside it, is a white gold ring with an amethyst as the larger stone in the center. The Amethyst has a deeper, intensified and darker shade of violet making it more precious and valuable than the rest of its kind, not to mention, it also has the color of true royalty. What made it even more catchy is that it has shades of bright red making it reddish violet. What makes it even more glamorous is that small diamonds surrounds the side of the amethyst and the whole ring.

When he went to the jewelry store, he had a hard time choosing the perfect gift for her until he spotted this ring. The amethyst, he thought, would match Sachiko's bright violet eyes when under the dazzling sunlight but the shade of violet becomes darker when the surroundings become dim lit. The saleslady even approached him and told him that these amethyst is the most expensive and valuable of its kind due to its darker and intense shade of violet. The most interesting part of the ring is that, due to its reddish reflection making it reddish-violet, it is the rarest of its kind making it a one of a kind present to someone. Another reason why she thinks that amethyst would be a perfect present is that, violet is the color of royalty. Many princesses and queens had longed for it and it is always included in making a crown jewel. The small diamonds make it even more alluring and diamond is the symbol of glitz and glamour and…. _Love_.

Atobe sighed then shifted his gaze from the ring to the view on the window. He can see the form of Sachiko walking on the school grounds on her way to her favorite spot under the trees far away from the flowers she's so allergic. He grabbed his cell phone with his right hand to dial her number and call her number. The king of Hyotei stood up from his throne and walked closer to the window still holding the opened box of the ring in his left hand being hid in the wall on the side of the window.

"_If there's a king, there's a queen of course."_

* * *

Sachiko was hurriedly walking to her favorite spot. She had to get away fast from this flowers for allergic reactions can be triggered anytime. Suddenly, her cell phone ringing so she took it from her bag and saw that Atobe is the caller then she answered.

"Hello Keigo,"

"Sachiko, oresama wants you to come here in the student council office now"

"Hey! Is that an order?"

"Yes, oresama orders you to come,"

"Keigo, we are friends but that doesn't mean that you have the right to order me like your servant," said Sachiko then turned her head upward seeing the form of her caller in one of the windows above her. she frowned at him.

"Oresama wants you to come so you will what oresama says!" demanded Atobe then smirked upon seeing her face frown. "You look cute when you frown too."

"Keigo! I'm your friend, not your servant."

"You will come here in the student council office because oresama says so."

Before Sachiko was about to say anything, Atobe already hung up.

"Seriously! For a guy who comes from an rich and respected family, he's acting like a brat who definitely needs to have some manners," said Sachiko. "So demanding! To think he could just order me like that."

Sachiko entered the middle school building and walked hurriedly to reach the student council office in the third floor.

* * *

After he hung up on the phone, Atobe sat back on his chair then he stared at the ring he just bought. He laughed with his usual very loud laugh. Then he heard the door open and guessed correctly that it was Sachiko so he stopped laughing. Before turning his sofa to face her, he hid the box in to his pocket without her noticing that he was actually holding something and hid it.

"Hey! How could you demand me just like that?"

"Sit down on the chair in front of me."

Sachiko just sighed and followed what she was told.

Atobe turned with his wheeled sofa to face her. He has his usual arrogant smirk in his face. Sachiko just eyed her questioningly.

"Oresama is king so you have to follow Oresama," anwered Atobe. "That's how a good queen should be."

"Queen?" muttered Sachiko with a questioning look in her eyes.

Atobe laughed with his usual laugh then paused to look at Sachiko straight in the eye. "Have you eaten lunch?"

"Nope, not yet."

"Well then, have one."

"But those are for you. Don't you think your fangirls will be insulted once they find out?

Atobe moved his face closer to hers. Their faces are almost an inch or just a half apart.

"They won't find out."

Sachiko sighed. "Hey, the news that we went to an amusement park together and us, spending time with each other, though they thought before that we dislike each other, spread like fire."

"Oresama doesn't care."

"Well easy for you to say because you're the one they desire so they won't attack you," spoke Sachiko. "And what about me, they might just bully me anytime. Don't you understand it?"

"As if you can't handle me them," answered Atobe. "You're tough to them remember? And you are one of those students who can control them. Unless,…"

"Unless what?"

"Unless… Well, since you've become close to Oresama, you've soften a bit," answered Atobe. "It seems oresama is the only one who could touch your stone-like, cold heart."

"What? Of course not! Who do you think you are anyway?"

Atobe laughed. It seems that, it annoyed Sachiko so he stood up from her chair. Before she could walk away, he held her wrist.

"Please, stay here," said Atobe, she can see the glint in his eyes that made her feel weird. "Oresama sincerely wants you to stay here."

Sachiko sat back on the chair. Her dark and intense violet eyes met his dark blue eyes. They were locked into a deep eye-to-eye contact making it unbreakable. It felt as if, they were not on Earth but rather, in a world where there are only the two of them. His gaze towards her sent shivers down to her spine. It felt like he was staring at him with affection in which she cannot explain. She noticed that his face is moving closer towards her but even though she wanted to stop him, she couldn't because it felt like her whole body stiffened. What's worse is that, her head is moving closer to his slowly as well. The movement of their heads where synchronized. She tried to have her head move backwards but she couldn't because she felt hypnotized with his gaze. Their lips are a few centimeters apart, with both closing their eyes as they can feel each other's breath. Suddenly, they noticed the door open. They were startled, making them hit each other's head.

On the door entered Oshitari and Mukahi giving them surprised looks. Sachiko and Atobe held the part of their head that were hit.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Oshitari, showing signs of interest in his smirk and voice.

"Oresama should be the one asking you two."

"But buchou, weren't you the one who sat an appointment for us to come?" answered Mukahi.

Sachiko tried her best to hide the blush in her face in a calm manner. She can feel that Oshitari noticed and can feel his amusement but just shrugged it off. She stood up from her chair when she felt that the blushing was gone.

"So you have an appointment with him eh?" asked Sachiko. "Well I guess I better go and leave you three here for you to concentrate on what you have to talk about. Bye."

Before Atobe could say anything, Sachiko already left. Oshitari smirked at his captain.

"Hey Atobe, did I see right?" asked Oshitari. "Your face and Okawa's were just a few centimeters apart. Did we interrupt your moment with her? Because if we did, we will just leave and inform her to come back here so you can finally continue that moment of yours that was interrupted."

"No need Yushi because it was already interrupted in the first place and for that, you will just have to taste Oresama's punishment," answered Atobe, raising his eyebrows giving him a smirk. "What do you think? How many laps should I give you? A hundred or five hundred? Take your pick."

Oshitari smiled. His captain has his own ways of dealing with his teasing. One way is using his resources and authority and he just cannot compete with it.

* * *

Sachiko walked through the corridors of the middle school building. She is obviously not aware of what's happening with her surroundings for her mind is drifting somewhere. Cannot stop thinking of what happened with Atobe at the student council office. She just sighed. Been wondering if Atobe was really going to kiss him but the question is, _"Was she letting him kiss her at that time?"_ She can't also help but wonder about Atobe's true feelings for her such as why was he looking affectionately at her earlier and why was he going to kiss her if that's what he was really going to do. It's bothering her right now.

She had to admit it but it seems that she finally understood why girls are so crazy over him. It's not hard to fall for one Atobe, Keigo. Yeah, the same Atobe, Keigo who happens to be the good-looking diva of Hyotei who claims that he is king but no one argues anyway. The boy who came from a rich family who shares a rivalry with her family when it comes to business, the same person she wanted to beat, she despises so much but ironically, is the only friend she has in the whole world.

Yes, she's friends with him and _so what! _It's not as if it's a taboo in her life making friends with someone like Atobe. He asked her on a date and she did vice versa. But she never expected to be close to him up to the point where she will have his shoulder to cry on and lean if she's depressed. Up to the point where she'll warm up to him, open up to and show him, not all though, but bits of another side of her she never showed everyone. Her hidden self, but probably, the real her whom she had locked somewhere inside that's been wanting to come out.

Being feisty, cold, untrusting and stoic for a long time, as she herself would describe is quite exhausting. Having a closer relationship with Atobe is probably making her realize that maybe it's time to loosen up a bit and learn to trust others for once. But she can't, it's hard for her to trust someone when she had been around people who did nothing but hurt her. " _Darn it. What is wrong with me?" _

She's not stupid or numb to see Atobe's sincerity towards her. He maybe is a self-centered, arrogant brat superficially, but deep down inside, he's a good guy who only wants attention. She can tell that like her, he is somewhat not satisfied with his life. She's not sure though but that's just what she feels coz even though they've been close lately she still has no idea what he's really like at home or when facing his family or how his family treats him. Her judging of him is just base on pure instinct. She can also tell that he is a trustworthy guy but, no, not yet. She cannot trust him yet. She still needs to see something in him before she trusts him fully.

She sighed. Was it because of his charisma? Atobe is quite a mystery to her. How he can be so self-centered, arrogant and claim his perfection? Is this, his way of compensating for his insecurities, that is, if he has one? Or maybe, compensation for something such as fear or pressure. Again, she doesn't know and she'll just find that out sooner but right now, she'll be a friend to him. Having him as a friend, having his companionship, she had to admit, she's having fun with it.

Sachiko just grinned at the thought. She continued walking in the corridors until she felt a hand holding her wrist. Surprised, she turned to the direction where the man who held her. She can see his trademark arrogant smirk. Even she had to admit that he looked handsome and dashing but it will take more than just looks to capture her interest.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Atobe. "Maybe you're thinking of Oresama and it makes you smile when thinking of Oresama, ahn?"

Sachiko just chuckled at Atobe's remark "Wow, you had me figured out. I'm impressed. You can be a psychic you know?" She gave him a teasing look

Atobe just gave her a questioning look. "So what were you thinking of Oresama?"

"I'm just wondering, where do you get your guts?"

"What guts?"

"Guts to be very self-centered, arrogant… Where do you get that big ego yours? What's your driving force behind this gigantic ego of yours?"

"Look Sachiko, you see, Oresama is-"

Sachiko touched Atobe's lips with her index finger making him refrain from saying what he was about to say.

"You don't have to tell me Keigo, I'm not interested." The school bell rang.

"Time to go for our next class. We can't be late."

* * *

The classes went on until it was finished. After class came the club activities. Since Atobe insisted Sachiko that he'll be the one to bring her home, she had no choice but stay in the bleachers and wait. She noticed some fangirls whispering at each other while stealing glances at her. She can tell that it was her they're talking about. Even the club members found it weirs to see her waiting. She sighed. It can't be helped. She can see Atobe done with his match and since he is the captain, he's the strongest and he won. She can see him walked towards her and sat beside her.

"Towel Kabaji."

Usu."

"Give Oresama bottled water as well.'

"Usu." Kabaji gave his captain the bottled water.

"With the way you played with Oshitari I can tell that you're on fire."

"Oresama is brilliant."

"Whatever. But aren't you eliminated? Your team lost already, remember?"

The next generation needs it and Oresama is giving them the chance of being luckily trained by Oresama."

Sachiko chuckled. "Even when asked a question, you never fail to answer it with arrogance."

Atobe smirked. "Oresama has the right to be, since Oresama is the only one who can pull it perfectly."

"Right. I can say that your guts to be extremely arrogant is interesting."

"Oresama is always interesting anyway. Right Kabaji?"

"Usu."

Sachiko just stayed quiet. There's nothing she can do with it and arrogance had already been a very big part of Atobe's life and even she, can't change that.

The practice went on for the rest of afternoon. Sachiko was far from being bored. Her magic notebook is with her for her to write. She can see Atobe being strict with the lower years and finally she was able to grasp his leadership skills and passion for the sport and his team. Impressive is what she can describe of it. Though he is what he is on the court, but the discipline he is projecting was just superb. Even though she was always against him being the student council president, she hate to admit but he actually did well through the best of his leadership abilities. Now it makes her think sometimes that maybe Atobe really is perfect.

"Be awed by my leadership prowess!" she can hear him say then followed by his trademark laugh. Then she scratched the idea that he is perfect. If only he wouldn't do that but that can't be changed. If he wouldn't do that then he's not Atobe anymore.

The tennis practice ended. Sachiko is now with Atobe inside his limo.

"Oresama never breaks his pomise," said Atobe with honor in his gesture. "If Oresama says so the Oresama will."

"Okay."

"So what did you observe with our practice?"

Sachiko sighed. "Well… Uhmm… As much as I hate to admit but I think, I think you're a great leader."

Sachiko chuckled. "I can't believe I'm praising you. You never fail to amaze me. Really."

"Yeah, it's rare for you to praise Oresama."

"Well… I wasn't going to, really… but, since I saw the passion that you had in handling your team and when you hit the ball and the racket then you definitely deserve praises. Your parents must be proud to have an intelligent, talented, and an excellent tennis player son like you."

"They don't really care about my tennis and my position here." Sachiko just gave him a curious look. "Yes they are proud of me I guess, because all I did is excel in everything I do but what if I don't? I'm just alone at the mansion most of the time, they do come home once in a while but most of the time it's just me. I don't really get the attention that I have at school at home. I feel unsatisfied with everything. I don't know the reason behind but that's just what I feel somehow."

Sachiko just looked at him. Atobe just looked at his lap. Sachiko just sighed. "I know how you feel." Atobe eyed her.

"I really wanted to get the top spot in the academics from you because I was so desperate to catch my parents attention." continued Sachiko. "But even if I do get it from you it's useless coz they're separated. It hurt a lot and I felt miserable but I just got numb as days go by. I hated them for the type of parents they had become but I don't anymore because at the end of the day, they're still my parents and it won't change. I'll just make everything hard for myself if I continue to hate them. I don't understand their reason and but maybe in time I will. With my situation, I'm far from being satisfied."

"Sachiko."

Sachiko gave Atobe a light smile. "I can't believe I'm opening this up to you, of all people, but welcome to the club of the unsatisfied fellows."

The driver announced that they arrived at the Okawa mansion. Sachiko was about to get out of the limo until Atobe held her wrist.

"Don't worry from now on coz… you're special," said Atobe. "And I think you're amazing."

Sachiko's eyes widened then chuckled. "You can be out of character at times… And dropping the term oresama earlier is one of it."

Sachiko gave Atobe a sincere smile. "But thanks anyway." Then Sachiko got out of the limo and entered the mansion. Then a few seconds, the Okawa mansion was out of sight and a few minutes later they are at Atobe's mansion.

* * *

As Atobe enters the mansion the butler greeted him and informed him that her parents arrived with a guest and that he better get ready for dinner coz they are waiting for him at the dining table.

Atobe prepared himself for dinner. As he went down the stairs he then reached the dining table. Her parents are in the view together with a girl her same age.

"Surprise my dear Keigo!" said Atobe's mother. "I'm sure you remember Akiko? You've been buddies when you were younger."

Of course he knows her. She is her childhood friend, Aizawa, Ricca but he hadn't seen him for a long time. All he can describe is that, she is lovely, covered with glitz and glamour, as expected. She has blue eyes, blonde curly hair, porcelain skin and rosy chicks. She is a bit tall for a girl her age though he is taller. Figures, since she is of Italian descent from her mother. All he can describe is that, she looks like a lovely doll but he can sense a different aura. He can't explain the aura yet but hell discover it.

"Hello Keigo, it's been a long time since we've last seen each other," greeted Ricca. "It's really wonderful to see you again.

"It's wonderful to see you too Ricca," said Atobe then gave.

"Keigo sit next to Ricca," said his mother.

"Yes mother," Atobe sat in the chair next to Ricca, close to his father, while his mother on the other side.

"You look good together," said Atobe's mother.

Ricca just giggled. "Oh auntie."

By the way Keigo, Ricca will be staying here and join you in Hyotei," said Atobe's father, which shocked Keigo. "So be a good host to her and bond with her. Show her around and orient her. Okay?"

Atobe just sighed. "Yes Father." It seems that a childhood friend showing up suddenly didn't really make everything well. In fact, he can't understand that instead of being happy to see her again, he is far from pleased. He can sense something but doesn't know it yet. He'll just figure out that sooner.

* * *

The news of a new student spread like fire. Everybody had been talking about it. They know some facts such as, she is half Italian and half Japanese, she is Atobe's childhood friend and that he lives with Atobe now.

Atobe just sat on his desk looking at Sachiko silky black locks. How he wished she would face him but she didn't. He sighed. Their teacher arrived.

"Class, I'll be introducing you to you r new classmate."

A girl with blonde hair enters and introduces herself.

Good morning everyone, I'm Aizawa, Ricca, nice to meet you all."

Sachiko's eyes widened with surprised. She raised her eyebrow.

"Thanks Aizawa, you can seat next to Ms. Okawa."

Ricca went straight to her seat beside Sachiko. She greeted Sachiko with a hello but she did not respond.

* * *

After the bell indicating lunchtime rang, Sachiko went straight to the ladies' room. She looked at the mirror and was panting. She took her inhaler from her and inhaled through it.

She sighed. "_What a day."_

"Hello Sachiko, it's been a long time," Sachiko turned to the direction of where the voice came from and saw the form of Aizawa, Ricca.

"What do you want?" she asked and stared at her coldly.

"Hey, that's not a proper way to greet a former best friend," said Ricca.

"Shut up and stay away from me."

Sachiko walked pass Ricca who held her elbow, stopping her from walking away.

"I don't like being ignored," said Ricca, giving Sachiko and irate expression. "I can't believe I have to see you here again, of all people. I heard while I was walking on the corridors from some gossipers that you and Keigo are quite close. What's your relationship with him?"

Sachiko pulled her elbow to break free from Ricca's hands. "I don't care if you don't like being ignored and whatever my relationship with Keigo is, it's none of you business."

"So you're calling him by his first name! said Ricca and pushed Sachiko who fell on her butt on the floor. "You have no right, Bitch!"

Sachiko stood up from the floor. "He asked me to call him by his first name. " Sachiko pushed Ricca who fell on the floor on her butt just like Sachiko. "Got a problem with that?" Then Sachiko left Ricca.

"_That girl! She'll pay for this and… Keigo… she can't have him."_

* * *

Sachiko is hurriedly walking on the corridors to reach her favorite spot. She can feel it. What happened on the bathroom is just the start of their not so friendly interaction and… there's more to come. She knows her, Ricca, well. She knows the selfish and cruel girl that she is.

"_I have to be careful from her."_

* * *

This is the latest chapter. Hope you like this one and please do leave a review. The climax is getting closer coz I'm planning to end this in at least 5 or 6 chapters, if 's why, if you noticed, my recent chapters are becoming longer. So what do you think of my additional OC. I'll update this when I'm not busy. Thanks!


End file.
